Los humanos más poderosos
by Kenshi94
Summary: Cuando los protectores de los tres tesoros sagrados y los únicos capaces de sellar a Orochi fallaron. Irremediablemente terminaron en dimensiones distintas...Iori Yagami, unos de los tres humanos capaz de sellar a Orochi, se vera en un mundo distinto, intentando reiniciar una nueva vida al no tener opciones. ¿Pero podrá lograrlo o las batallas volverán a él ?
1. Chapter 1

**Los humanos más poderosos**

 **Capitulo 1**

Un año, un maldito año había pasado desde que termino varado en este desconocido mundo. Sin hogar, sin dinero…sin nada. Durmiendo en calles por meses, tratando de salir adelante y de no morirse de hambre.

Fueron tiempo complicados no lo negaba, conseguir trabajo le era imposible. Porque no tenía nada que lo identificara y mucho menos algo que justifique sobre su capacidad para realizarlo.

Algo normal claro está, en tiempos actuales es obligatorio cualquier tipo de título, inclusive uno de por los menos haber terminado la escuela, para todo aquellos que intentan conseguir un trabajo.

Tuvo suerte que un anciano lo contracto para que lo ayudara en su negocio familiar, nada complicado. Solo atender a clientes, tomar sus pedidos y cobrarles lo que respectivamente costaba. Incluso debes en cuando ayuda al viejo y su hija en la cocina.

Y no tenía motivos para no hacerlo, podía decir con total sinceridad que es la única persona con la cual estaba en deuda, al fin y al cabo, gracias al anciano es que ahora tenía una identificación y la oportunidad para ingresar a la escuela…otra vez.

Por todos los cielos, sin duda no podía creer que a sus dieciocho años tenga que volver, cuando no lo necesitaba ciertamente. Era una realidad muy molesta, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?…

Razón por el que odiaba aún más a Orochi, era la culpa de él que haya terminado aquí...

De todas formas y viendo el lado positivo no tendría que cursar todo de nuevo en la "bendita" escuela, por no decir otra cosa. Y todo gracias a un examen escrito en el que comprobaba su nivel. Otra cosa más que le debía al anciano y su familia. Claro, se comería tres años porque tampoco es que pueden colocarlo en el último, así como así a pesar de sus conocimientos, pero era mejor a tener que reiniciar todo de nuevo.

De todas manera, lo único que esperaba mientras observaba la escuela. Es que al finalizar su primer día de clases no tenga ningún tipo de contra tiempo, además del negocio había conseguido un empleo de seguridad por las noches y debía ser puntual. Más porque necesitaba el condenado dinero para pagar el alquiler de donde vivía actualmente.

Aunque fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo importante; A partir de ahora los días iban a ser bastantes largos por su ajetreada agenda.

Escuela y ambos empleo...

—Vaya mierda...— finalmente murmuro para si ante ese hecho. En tanto continuaba observando la academia Kuoh, su lugar de estudios y donde también lo hacia Murayama, la hija del anciano que lo saco de los apuros cuando termino en este mundo.

Ella le había dicho que la esperara para ayudarlo a conocer un poco el sitio y de paso mostrarle su club de kendo, por si lo interesaba unirse. No tenía idea de que hablaba sobre lo último, aunque tampoco es que se mosqueo en preguntar, lo único que si sabía es que comenzó a molestarlo con eso de unirse al dichoso club, desde que tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de ayudarla con su entrenamiento, unos de esos días en el que no había nada que hacer en el negocio de su padre.

Cuanto se arrepentía…

Hasta ahora parecía no olvidarse de recordarle que una vez inicien las clases, se uniera a su club porque sería muy bueno y esto que aquello, para su completo y enorme fastidio. No la convertía en cenizas simplemente porque se lo debía a ella y su familia toda la ayuda que le brindaron.

Y suspirando coloco ambas manos en el bolsillo en espera de la mencionada. Vistiendo el típico traje estándar de la academia o más bien algo de ello. Es que primero muerto antes que ponerse ese tipo de moño o cinta rara en el cuello, solo con el pantalón negro de vestir, al igual que sus zapatos, más la camisa blanca con botones que la llevaba remangaba y fuera de los pantalones, ya debería ser suficiente. Además, ni loco iba a comprar el blazer que requería la academia, le cuesta un ojo de la cara y prefería seguir ahorrando, que gastar en tonterías y más en las condiciones actuales en las que vivía, apenas y le alcanzaba para un almuerzo decente. Sin mencionar que la mochila unigear de hombro, color gris, el cual portaba era un regalo de Murayama, ya que, si fuese por él, llevaba un cuaderno en la mano y un par biromes en sus bolsillos, así de simple.

—¡Iori!— resonó repentinamente a su espalda.

Ya él sabía de quien trataba esa voz chillona. Por lo que giro con aburrimiento. Viendo a una joven de pelo castaño largo atados en dos coletas, corriendo hacia él. Con las prendas correspondiente para el grupo el femenino de la academia. El cual consistía en una falda, ¿rosada o magenta?, algo así, no era bueno con los colores, la cuestión es que llevaba eso, más una camisa blanca con mangas largas con botones y un tipo de corsé negro, con una ¿capa pequeña y negra sobre su hombro? ...Ah y esa cinta o moño raro, no le quedaba claro que era aún, sobre su cuello.

—Hey— se limitó a responder o saludar a su manera, claro. Nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras.

La joven en cambio asintió alegre y lo observo entusiasmada parado en la vereda, cerca del enorme portón negro abierto en ambos lados para ingresar a la academia, por varias razones, primero porque deseaba tanto verlo en el club de Kendo, puede que este conformado solo por mujeres, pero estaba más que segura que él no era un pervertido como otros.

Segundo, los beneficios que traería ello para todas sus amigas serian inmensas, Iori era muy bueno en el combate, lo supo cuando la ayudo con su entrenamiento. Y estaba segura que, con su ayuda iban a perfeccionarse mucho más. Pues nunca…pero nunca vio a alguien con tales reflejos y velocidad, debía haber un truco o algo para alcanzar ese nivel suyo…

Aunque sospechaba que se guardaba aún más bajo las mangas.

Y tercero, viéndolo como lucia ahora con ese buen porte combinado con ese estilo rebelde, pues debió tratar por todos los medios de no sonrojarse, quizás Iori sea la persona más malhumorada que haya conocido en lo que lleva de vida, pero aquello no quitaba que era muy guapo. Ya quería ver como reaccionaria sus amigas cuando la vean con él.

—¡He!— llamo la atención él con un tono bastante fuerte y enojado. ¿Qué tanto soñaba despierta?

—uh…¿Qué?— salió de sus delirios Murayama, parpadeando varias veces. Para solo notar la mirada fastidiosa del Yagami, lo que la hizo reír un poco. Estaba totalmente acostumbrada a su habitual mal temperamento, por lo que abrazo su brazo con fuerza y lo arrastro hacia el interior de la academia divertida, ignorando totalmente la mirada recriminatoria de él.

####

Apenas un pie coloco en el interior de la academia y ya gruño para sí. Sabía que esa sensación, esa tipo de energía que invadía su ser, tan solo era ligeramente similar a los Hakkeshu, pero aun así no podía evitar expresar su infinito desprecio y molestia en sus facciones por tan solo sentir algo igual a ellos.

La pregunta en cuestión es… ¿también había seres como los hijos de orochi en este mundo?

La energía no era KI, de eso estaba seguro…era otra cosa, pero aun así apestaba a algo diabólico o demoniaco. Maldición, como deseaba que Chizuru esté aquí, ella era la sacerdotisa experta en todo eso, pero vaya uno a saber en dónde termino varada cuando Orochi abrió los múltiples portales dimensionales para evitar ser sellado. Y teniendo en cuenta que pasaron más de 365 días, sin hallar un rastro de ella, le hacía confirmar que en este mundo no estaba o al menos eso creía…En cuanto a Kusanagi, tsk, solo deseaba que en donde sea que haya caído fuese dentro volcán con lava. Sí, eso le haría infinitamente feliz…A pesar de saber que eso no lo mataría al fin y al cabo ellos tres eran los únicos capaces de enfrentar a Orochi, cuando liberaban su verdadero poder.

—¿Estas bien Iori?—

—Si…si— secamente afirmo.

Murayama lo observo curiosamente. Apenas habían ingresado y repentinamente quedó quieto, ni si quiera pudo moverlo unos milímetros desde su brazo, algo que la sorprendió ciertamente, sin embargo, podía ver que algo le molestaba. Si, puede que siempre este serio, pero se podía notar a leguas cuando no estaba cómodo.

—¿Vamos? — se limitó a interrogar.

Era el primer día de clase y las inscripciones a los club se abrían nuevamente, todos los años fue así y esa era la razón por la cual estaba apurada. Quería que él este en su club de Kendo. Además, no tenía caso preguntarle e insistirle sobre que podría estar molestándolo hace un momento, sabía que no le diría una sola palabra. Siempre fue muy misterioso.

Y efectivamente no estaba equivocada, el Yagami solo termino por asentir en respuesta antes de continuar el trayecto.

No obstante, tan solo segundos después mientras caminaban por los pasillos en donde estaban las aulas, principalmente él, se vio obligado a ignorar las miradas curiosas que recibía tanto del público masculino y femenino.

Creyó que probablemente sea por su pelo y ojos rojos, Murayama tiempo atrás le había dicho que solo había visto a una persona con esas características e incluso le pregunto si conocía o si estaba relacionado con una tal Gremory. Obviamente desconocía sobre quien hablaba. Pero parecía ser que su aspecto no era habitual en este mundo.

Su "guía" en cambio, coincidía hasta cierto punto. Seria alguien tonta para no darse cuenta de ciertas miradas llenas de interés por parte del público femenino hacia él. Lo que la llevo a abrazar más fuerte el brazo del Yagami, causando que él deje escapar un gruñido irritado y también por las miradas.

Su paciencia tenia limite y ya estaba cerca del noventa por ciento para que se le acabe.

####

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos llegaron a un enorme salón, donde resonaba el bullicio de todos los alumnos presentes. Parecía ser el lugar en donde se practica educación física. Pues era una cancha de Basket ciertamente.

Capto que alrededor de la cancha, había por separados varios estandartes con afiches enormes, algunos coloridos, otros no tanto, acompañados por una enorme mesa con sillas en donde estaba los representantes de cada respectivo lugar, entregando folletos a quienes se acercaban.

Supuso que a eso se refería con lo del club, Murayama. Eran muchos y parecían que varios alumnos estaban apurados en inscribirse, en dichos lugares.

Su acompañante de un momento a otro para su total gratitud, le soltó su brazo y con un gesto de la mano le indico que la siguiera. Iori solo alzo los hombros con aburrimiento, como si no tuviera otra opción y la acompaño a unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Hasta lograr distinguir un enorme afiche con la palabra "Club de Kendo" plasmada en el.

—Hmm ya veo…— susurro, deteniéndose unos segundos y notando como seguía derecho la joven de pelo castaño a pasos más acelerados, hacia aquel "stand".

Alzo una ceja al notar cierto detalle…todas eran mujeres las que estaban allí entregando folletos. Honestamente su primer pensamiento era que no fuera tan gritonas y chillonas como Murayama… Lo único que le faltaba para agregar a sus problemas es que termine con problemas en el oído. Definitivamente no deseaba eso.

Y se acercó lentamente con sus manos en el bolsillo. Mientras presenciaba como la joven de cabello castaño saludaba con un efusivo abrazo a cada chicas del Club de Kendo.

—¡Hey tu! si piensas que puede unirte a nuestro club ¡mejor sigue soñando!— le advirtió a una joven poniéndose en su camino, antes de si quiera poder acercarse. No era necesario decir que la mirada que le brindo el Yagami, la aterro tanto que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¡No, no, él viene conmigo! — grito Murayama, captando la atención de todas sus amigas que la observaron, incluso la que se vio asustada por el de cabello rojizos —por favor dale un folleto— aconsejo.

Dudosa al igual que todas la demás, la chica frente Iori decidió entregarle uno. Aunque se asustó más cuando este le arrebato de su mano bruscamente el papel sobre el club. Era claro, estaba bastante irritado por el trato que recibió por parte de ella. No estaba de más decir que la mencionada, rápidamente se fue con las demás por temor a aquel estúpido y guapo vándalo. ¿Qué pensaba Murayama?

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Es él? — se acercó una chica de cabello algo rosado y corto hasta su hombro hacia Murayama, con los brazos cruzados. Para luego observar al de cabellos rojizos leyendo el folleto desde donde lo habían detenido. Ignorando totalmente las miradas femeninas del club de Kendo sobre él.

—El mismo, Katase— respondió contenta la mencionada.

—¿Esta segura que no es un pervertido? — interrogo dudosa la joven llamada Katase, sin quitar sus ojos encima del Yagami, pues era atractivo a su vista y las demás no diferían demasiado a su opinión, sin embargo, el problema que tenían con un trio de pervertidos desde el año pasado, le impedía confiar en algunos hombres de la escuela—Y no parece ser alguien muy bueno que digamos— afirmo, recordando como trato un momento atrás a su amiga con los folletos.

—¡Que no es pervertido! — aseguro Murayama echando un suspiro de cansancio, dando entender que ya había hablado con respecto a esto —y no es malo— aclaro observando a Iori —es un poco emo si, también algo antisocial y un poquito antipático—

—¿Alguna hermosa cualidad más? — bromeo la de cabellos rosas.

La aludida no pudo evitar echar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Bueno, es serio a tiempo completo…y por lo general alguien de pocas pulgas. Pero en el fondo es buenito —prosiguió rascándose la cabeza con diversión.

—Bueno. Supongo que podríamos aceptarlo, si es que quiere entrar en nuestro club…no sé, ¿qué dicen ustedes? — pregunto Katase observando a los demás, escuchando los murmullos de sí, por esto que aquello y no, por otras razones. Luego algunos que otros comentarios enamoradizos que simple opto por ignorar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ni si quiera le pregunte si realmente quería unirse a nuestro a club— reflexiono Murayama ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

—Pobre, ni le diste opción y sabes que es nuevo en la academia— le reclamo su amiga poniendo ambas manos cintura.

—Sí, si… ya entendí — aviso Murayama alejándose del Club de Kendo en busca de él.

—¡De cualquier manera dile que tiene las puertas abiertas a nuestro club! — grito fuertemente Katase. A lo que su amiga respondió solo con un gesto de la mano, alegando que había entendido.

Iori por su parte capto como se acercaba hacia él otra vez, la joven de pelo castaño con dos coletas. Y luego volvió a observar el folleto con una solo pregunta.

—¿Es obligatorio? — dijo, una vez ella se acercó a su lado. Haciendo que la castaña alzara ambas cejas, no obstante, entendió el contexto de la pregunta.

—Bueno, sí. Los clubs son todos supervisados por los profesores que nos brindan proyectos, ya sea para beneficencia, recaudar dinero para la escuela o para nosotros mismo, aunque lo que ganemos sea poco. En mi club, por lo general hacemos proyectos, como enseñar defensa propia a las personas, por decir uno—

—Comprendo…— Se limitó a decir Iori pensativo. Ante la atenta mirada de la joven castaña.

—Oye...si quieres puedes mirar alguno que te guste; hay muchos como el de "fotos", de "tennis" o el más popular, el "club de las investigaciones ocultas". No tienes que unirte al nuestro si no quieres, pero quiero dejar en claro ¡que te recibiremos con gusto!— expreso con una sonrisa Murayama, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción o algún indicio en su rostro de querer unirse al grupo de Kendo. Sin embargo luego de unos cuantos segundos poso un dedo sobre su mentón pensativa, en tanto observaba el techo —hmm, ahora que lo pienso, me olvide decirte que también puedes unirte a dos clubs, si te interesa mas de uno claro. Aunque debes saber que solo podrás cambiar de club cuando finalice el año—

—Eso es muy molesto—refunfuño Iori, mientras mirabas los alrededores.

—Lo sé— estuvo de acuerdo ella en tanto le sonreía —bueno, te dejo elegir tranquilo, ¡nos vemos! — completo, girando para volver a su club.

—¡Hey espera! — aviso él.

—¿Uhm?—

—¿No hay ninguno de música? — se apresuró a decir al no encontrar nada relacionado a ello.

Murayama parpadeo varias veces ante esa interrogante con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su emoción. Había tratado de averiguar tantas veces que le interesaba/gustaba y que no.

—Es de lo poco que me agrada— Se sinceró el Yagami observándola.

Ella casi grita entusiasmada, no esperaba eso honestamente. Y más viniendo de él. Pero debió ponerse seria.

—Bueno, antes había un club de música. Sin embargo, se cerró. No le fue muy bien a comparación de los demás—

—¿Puedo abrir uno? —Continuo. Honestamente no le interesaba ningún club de los que veía. Y si iba a estar todo el año en uno, preferiría que sea algo que al menos le agrade.

—Hoy es el primer día de clase. Quizás aún puedas, pero deberías ir a hablar ahora mismo con la profesora de música antes de que sea más tarde, de lo contrario no tendras tiempo para armar algo y menos para que alguien se inscriba. En el caso que ella acepte tu petición—recomendó la joven.

—Bien. Iré a verla— finalizo el Yagami sereno. Dándose vuelta y alzando levemente su mano en señal de despedida.

La castaña ya sabía o más bien entendía que esa era su manera de decir gracias, por lo que solo sonrió. Confiaba que no tendría problemas en encontrarla.

####

Segundos después él de cabellos rojizo camino apresurado. Ni si quiera se tomo el tiempo de observar los otros "stand". Después de todo, solo le interesaba lo relacionado a la música, hablar con la dichosa profesora y nada de otra tonterías. Por lo que siguió moviéndose entre la multitud dispuesto a salir del enorme salón de gimnasia de una buena vez, multitud que para su sorpresa se hacía más grande a un punto que comenzaba a molestarlo. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto y tan repentinamente?...sinceramente no entendía.

Hasta que capto la razón…

Varios hombres como mujeres iban tras una chica de cabellos rojizos, como perros. Y ciertamente ni si quiera pensó que era alguien popular, ni mucho menos que se trataba de la tal Gremory con la cual Murayama lo relaciono mucho tiempo atrás. Solo la observo fijamente paralizado.

¿Por qué le parecía atractiva? No, claro que no. La chica lo era ciertamente pero no estaba viendo a ella en sí. Iori estaba viendo a alguien con una energía que le recordaba demasiado a los Hakesshu y más porque estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros suyo. La sensación era mucho mas fuerte que al ingresar apenas a la academia.

Y su reacción fue totalmente inconsciente...no pudo evitarlo. Pues sus puños automáticamente se cerraron, al tiempo que su energía se elevó un poco. Pero lo suficiente para que la chica de cabellos rojizos se detuviera entre la multitud que la seguía, desviando sus ojos hacia donde sentía aquello que inundo sus sentidos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y por un momento todos los que caminaban a su alrededor parecían que se ralentizaran. La mirada de él era dura, sumamente feroz como si fuera que estaba punto de atacar una presa. Ella en cambio, solo termino por hacer oídos sordos a las preguntas de sus fans que la rodeaban. Olvidándose totalmente de la energía potente de aquel humano, debido a la gran sorpresa que se llevó por su apariencia. Cabellos rojos e inclusive ojos tan o más rojos que los de ellas, como si fueran gotas de sangre, sin mencionar la mirada amenazante que le brindaba.

Intento acercarse, pero uno de sus fans se puso frente suyo, preguntándole si podía unirse a su club. Ella rápidamente los desvió haciéndose a un costado. Pero abrió sus ojos en par al no ver mas a aquel sujeto. Y realmente no podía creerlo, fueron menos de cinco segundos. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido?

Con la curiosidad invadida en todo su ser, miro hacia la izquierda luego a la derecha. Hacia todos lados tratando de verlo ¿Acaso era una ilusión?

—Rias, ¿todo bien? — escucho a su lado, sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Y vio de quien se trataba.

—Oh…si Akeno, si— contesto aun algo despistada, a la bella mujer de cabello negro atado en una larga cola de cabello. Para solo girar totalmente ante la confusión de la mencionada, que no entendía que tanto buscaba.

Finalmente Rias vio al sujeto de cabellos rojos, otra vez, aunque para su incredulidad, ya de espalda y caminando hacia fuera del salón de educación física como ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Perdiendose lentamente entre la multitud.

¿Quién era? ¿Que era esa energía? ¿y porque parecía un Gremory?

Su curiosidad fue despertada...aunque algo le decía que debía ser cautelosa, muy cautelosa.

#####

Iori caminaba demasiado serio, ya por los pasillos pensativo. No, solo se trataba de aquella chica, sino también la mujer de cabello negro que la acompañaba, ambas tenían esa energía demoniaca. Y negó con la cabeza, debía mantenerse calmo y alejado de aquellas dos, quizás no tengan nada ver con los hijos de orochi. Estaba en otro mundo ¿no?, otra dimensión…no podía ser cierto.

De cualquier manera y como había dicho debía mantenerse alejado, casi libera todo su poder en un solo disparo, debido al inmenso desprecio que tenía a todo lo que le recordara la maldición de su clan…los hakkeshus...y por ende a Orochi.

Reconociendo que por poco y casi hace derramar sangre por culpa de sus recuerdos que lo llevaban a la ira…

* * *

Chillona: se refiere a alguien con voz muy pero muy aguda.

La historia será continuada cada que pueda la verdad, a menos que encuentre un Beta readers para que me ayude con unas cuantas cosas, ya que debo que mejorar bastante como escritor.

Obviamente la historia tendrá sus diferencias a DxD. Por otra parte si ven el avatar se darán cuenta de los dos protagonistas. Uno será Iori, es un personaje complicado de manejar, tratare de que no salga demasiado Ooc. Y en cuanto pandora, pues tendrá poco y nada de relacion a Saint seiya lost canvas, solo tome algunas cosas como su aspecto y el tridente que porta como arma en la saga canvas. Pues tendra su propia historia aqui.

Saludos y ta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Un agradecimiento por lo comentarios a **Neopercival, DanteSparda1959, Anakin Namizake. Y a todos que le dieron a favorito y follow.**

 **Neopercival:** Si. Había notado sobre lo poco crossover de Kof que hay. Así que me dije bueno a hacer algo. Y como note que no había ninguna historia en español de dxd y Kof, entonces me decante por hacer una historia sobre ambos xD

 **DanteSparda1959:** De hecho el titulo lo dice xD Iori no se convertirá en demonio, pero aun así se hará más fuerte. Y ahí es donde entra Pandora, más adelante se sabre lo que es capaz de hacer.

 **Anakin Namizake:** Bueno, tratare de mantener ambas cosas por la que puse como genero. Aventura (acción y todo eso) y Humor. Aunque se que este ultimo es bastante difícil por la actitud, como dijiste seria y fría de Iori. Sin embargo, creo que igual se puede hacer algunas cosas graciosas. Además es como un desafío hacer esto y que no salga demasiado Ooc Iori xD.

Por ultimo algunas aclaraciones. Pueden que aparezcan algunos otros personajes de animes si, pero no tendrá relevancia alguna, ni poderes. (Exceptuando Pandora y quien seria su hermana menor, cuando lean sabrán a quien me refiero) Ya que no me gusta demasiado hacer OC, por lo que solo servirán para el desarrollo de la historia y tomaran papeles menores.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación, no duden en decírmelo. ¡Saludos y ta luego!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Al fin encontró el aula de música, después vagar por todos lados y perder más tiempo de lo que hubiese deseado. Honestamente, no esperaba que fuera tan grande la academia. No parecía serlo desde afuera. Ahora entendía cuan equivocado estaba. Y analizándolo mejor, probablemente hubiese sido una buena idea dejar que Murayama lo guiara antes. Quizás y este asunto ya estaría terminado.

De todas formas eso ya no era importante. A fin de cuentas encontró lo que buscaba, así que solo ingreso a la dichosa aula de música. Sin ánimos de más demoras innecesarias. Notando mesas y sillas de aquí por haya, como también ventanas para observar el exterior. Bueno, lo típico. A decir verdad, para ser una aula de música, no se diferenciaba de las demás. Eso si, solo había algo curioso o al menos que despertó su curiosidad.

Pues realmente no espero que al apenas entrar se encontraría con una personita, de pie junto a un escritorio situado al frente del pizarrón, leyendo quien sabe que cosas. Causando que su mirada ya de por si intimidante se crispara, en tanto la observaba con suma sospecha.

Cualquiera pensaría que seria la profesora, pero había razones para que esa no fuese la primera impresión del Yagami.

Pues aunque ella portara un atuendo formal. Una camisa blanca de mangas largas con una corbata rosada, alrededor del cuello de su camisa, acompañado por una pollera de vestir gris oscuro, un poco de bajo de sus rodillas y unos zapatos negro de tacones pequeño. Obviamente, una forma de vestir que se esperaría de una docente. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho que su apariencia o mas bien sus características físicas, era muy particulares y le causaban extrema dudas.

Ya que la "personita" frente suyo a pesar de sus atuendos, tenia un aspecto sumamente infantil. Su contextura física lo era desde su cuerpo hasta la cara. Incluso era una enana. Quizás ni llegaba al metro sesenta.

Para él definitivamente ella no podía ser la profesora de música. Seria un chiste si lo fuera. Claro esta.

Y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

La mencionada por el contrario, totalmente ignorante a los pensamientos de él y a su presencia. Solo continuo con su lectura completamente concentrada, durante un minuto o dos.

Finalizando incluso ante la atenta mirada del Yagami. En tanto asentía para si misma con una sonrisa repleta de orgullo, como felicitándose por su responsabilidad y buen trabajo. Pero continuando sin darse cuenta que había alguien a unos metros detrás suyo.

Cerro la carpeta con sus documentos laborales, dispuesta a irse del lugar a realizar algunas tareas pendientes, girando en su propio eje y siendo solo así que vio al extraño de cabellos rojos, con sus manos en los bolsillos observándola de manera molesta desde la puerta, lo que hizo que alzara ambas cejas. -Si alguien intentara robarle algunas pertenencia, seguramente lo haría y ella ni lo sabría-

—!Oh lo siento!— se apresuro a decir algo avergonzada por su despistes habituales —Soy la profesora de música Mavis Vermillon — aclaro cordialmente con una sonrisa, poniéndose una mano en su pecho en señal de presentación. Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

¿Ya había dicho que no podía ser la profesora que buscaba, no? Porque esto solo confirmo que no estaba errado. Todas dudas fueron despejadas al haber escuchado semejante voz infantil.

—Bueno eh...dime ¿Qué necesitas?—Continuo ella con cierta incomodidad ante su silencio. Dejando de lado sus documentos. Además ya se dio cuenta que era un alumno por sus atuendos.

—(¿acaso cree que soy un idiota?)— pensó el Yagami finalmente. Mientras la seguía inspeccionando de arriba a abajo. Reacio como solo él podía serlo.

Es que simplemente habría que ser muy tonto como para creer que ella era lo profesora de música. Ni si quiera parecía ser más grande que él, de hecho, la rubia frente suyo lucia casi como una niña y no exageraba.

Era claro que esto debía ser una tomadura de pelo. De algún modo, se coló en el aula para molestar a los demás. Y en este caso cayo él.

—Mocosos…—murmuro ante ese hecho, sin ocultar su total desagrado.

Al fin y al cabo mentiría, si dijera que no les resultaban sumamente irritantes. Pues nunca les tuvo paciencia, ni tenia porque tenerlo. Según sus propias razones. Siendo este el motivo por el que le dio totalmente la espalda en espera de la verdadera profesora.

La ignoraría, si, eso haría.

Claro que la supuesta niña alzo ambas cejas, por el comportamiento del muchacho con aspecto de vándalo. Y frunció el ceño posando ambas manos en cintura.

—¡Yo soy la profesora de música! —exclamo y aclaro realmente molesta.

No era la primera vez que la confundían por su apariencia. Pero si fue la primera vez que le decían mocosa y en la cara para el colmo. Tenía treinta cinco años por todos los cielos, no iba aceptar esa falta de respeto. ¡Claro que no!

—¿hm?— frunció el ceño él ¿Acaso oyó mal o de verdad se atrevió a gritarle?

—¡Chico será mejor que te disculpes o llamare al director!— advirtió ella. Viéndose obligada en tratar de no intimidarse por la repentina mirada que le brindó Iori en respuesta a su amenaza. Llenándola de un terrible escalofrió que recorría su espalda. Como también la ilógica e inexplicable sensación de sentir presión en el ambiente.

Con sumo temor se pregunto si era él quien hacia esto, aunque carecía de cualquier sentido esa interrogante. Es decir, puede que sea profesora de música, pero era una mujer de ciencia y algunas que otras creencias, por así decirlo, todo debería tener una explicación racional ¿no? Era imposible que una persona haga algo así.

De todas formas no vacilo, cansada de las tantas confusiones con respecto a su apariencia. Y le mantuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, desafiante como valiente. Hasta que repentinamente, para su enorme alivio y gratitud, la pesadez sobre el aula desapareció. Quedando solo el rotundo silencio de Iori en muestra de que no le creía nada...aun

Cabe decir que al final la victoria alcanzo ella...

Pues Mavis cumplió con lo que dijo. Iori no pidió disculpas entonces lo envió a una "cita" con el director.

¿Quien lo diria, no? Ya que él ni si quiero imagino que en su primer día en la escuela, terminaría escuchando una reprimenda por parte del director sobre su comportamiento, para su enorme molestia y prueba de tolerancia. Sin mencionar el hecho que termino registrado en los archivos escolares por su mala conducta, "gracias" a la profesora con cara de niña.

En resumen, empezó realmente mal…y debió contenerse para que no todo sea peor. Ya que si convertía en cenizas "accidentalmente" al director, solo obtendría un resultado más grave, como terminar preso o algo así..

Pero bueno, como dicen "lo hecho, hecho está" ¿no? Así que, aquí estaba de nuevo. Observando a la profesora sonriéndole como si no hubiese pasado nada. Luego de mandarlo con el director de la escuela. Tener que soportar y sufrir un terrible discurso sobre el respeto hacia sus mayores y esto que aquello. Y ya de paso crearse una mala reputación, sin querer.

Si, este día no podía ser mas "genial".

—Entonces; ¿Qué necesitabas? —cuestiono divertida, por la cara malhumorada del muchacho de cabellos rojos. Tratando de olvidar las cosas raras que sucedieron en el aula. Quizás y debería bendecir el lugar por si las moscas. Claro esta, sus creencias comenzaron a ponerse en duda.

—Quiero abrir un club de música (mujer hipócrita)—respondió Iori con sequedad y pensando lo ultimo. Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que lo sucedido fue su culpa.

Y la mirada de Mavis se ilumino indudablemente. Detalle que no le agrado a Iori, por alguna razón sintió que ahora no era buena idea lo del club. Digamos que una corazonada, por así decirlo.

—Hace tiempo que nadie buscaba abrir un club de música, la verdad. ¿Tienes conocimiento con algún tipo de instrumento? — siguió la mujer, levantándose de su escritorio. Para caminar a través de las mesas y silla hacia el fondo del aula, donde había un armario no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño con algunos instrumentos musicales en su interior o más bien lo que se había permitido comprar la academia.

—La mayoría, pero mi preferencia es la guitarra—

—Guitarra eh…—repitió, buscando la única dos que sabía tenían —bueno muchacho aquí tienes una. Toca y veremos— comunico acercándose al de cabellos rojos con el instrumento en sus manos. Dejándole en claro que, si no podía tocar bien, estaría en duda sobre si dejarle abrir el mencionado club.

Luego la pequeña profesora volvió a su escritorio. Tomo asiento. Apoyo sus antebrazos y entrelazo sus dedos, atenta. A ver si tenía talento o no.

En tanto Iori miraba el instrumento en su mano con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Una guitarra acústica, sin duda.

No recordaba la última vez que tomo una. Pero esperaba no haberse oxidado después de estar tanto tiempo sin disfrutar y hacer una de las pocas cosas que le gusta.

Algo que ciertamente noto Mavis en la mirada del muchacho. Parecía más relajado por así decirlo con el instrumento en su mano. Es más, aquella mirada fría que parecía detonar desprecio a todo el mundo, inclusive hacia ella. Ya no estaba en sus facciones, al menos por el momento.

—(Toda persona tiene algo que le da paz o que le sirva para escapar de la realidad eh)—pensó la mujer adulta. Cerrando sus ojos cuando comenzó escucharlo tocar una melodía. Por lo que asintió para sí a medida que él continuaba.

[The Unforgiven by Metallica - Danish Guitar Performance - Soren Madsen]

Con una sonrisa Mavis lo admitió a tan pocos segundos de haber pasado, era bueno. Realmente lo era. No parecía alardear el muchacho. E incluso no lo detuvo cuando abrió sus ojos, por notarlo sumamente enfocado en el instrumento. Lo iba a dejar ser, parecía que lo necesitaba.

####

—¿Y bien? — interrogo el Yagami, cuando concluyo la melodía. Observando seriamente a la profesora.

Ella solo continúo sonriendo. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella mirada apática. Pero decidió no hacer caso, parecía que esa era su actitud normal o forma de ser.

—Toma este papel y coloca tu nombre, apellido, numero documento y en qué año estas—

Iori comprendió que eso solo significaba que la había convencido. Por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para rellenar la hoja que le había tendido la mujer.

—Una vez termines de rellenar. Ve al salón de gimnasia a probar suerte, te conviene que alguien más esté interesado en ingresar al Club de música. Es obligatorio que por lo menos este compuesto por tres integrantes. Ahora, escucha con atención, te di esta oportunidad porque tienes talento, normalmente no lo haría por una sola persona, pero puedo notar que realmente te gusta la música, así que dejare que lo intentes. Y como es temprano aun, mejor aprovecha el tiempo— aclaro con severidad.

—Entiendo— se limitó a decir él y relajando un poco sus duras facciones con la profesora. No era tan desagradable como pensaba.

—¡Excelente! — exclamo nuevamente con una sonrisa, Mavis —si consigues que alguien más se inscriba, no olvides pedirle estos mismos datos y traérmelos, debo presentarlo al director así el club queda oficialmente abierto—

—¿Puedo llevar la guitarra? — cuestiono, le gustaría practicar un poco.

—¡Oh sí, no hay problema, de hecho, creo que también hay un amplificador, tiene algo de polvo, pero funciona! — dijo rápidamente y alegre la profesora, moviéndose hacia el armario. Le gustaba ver cuando los alumnos les ponían entusiasmo a los proyectos.

—¿eh?…—gimió Iori. Parece que no se estaba entendiendo.

Y antes de que pudiera aclarar sus razones, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera del aula con la guitarra, el amplificador, cables y sus cosas. Todo encima suyo.

—Esa anciana con cara de niña…—fue lo último que dijo o gruño para sí mismo irritado, retirando lo dicho…ya no le agradaba, ni un poco.

Por lo que emprendió marcha hacia el enorme salón de gimnasia. Esperando no encontrarse con esa mujer de pelo rojo o su amiga.

####

Esto debía ser una jodida broma. O solo él era quien tenía una suerte condenadamente apestosa.

¿Cómo es que entre todas las escuelas que existen, termino en una donde hay personas similares a los Hakkeshu?

Era una mierda y con toda honestidad lo afirmaba.

En un principio era soportable, sí. Es decir, solo eran la mujer de pelo rojo, junto con la morena que la acompañaba. No podía ser peor ¿no?

Pero luego sintió una tercera firma de energía similar a la de ellas. Pensó "Bien, no pasa nada son solo tres".

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a captar un cuarto, luego un quinto, sexto, séptimo…Ya comenzó a maldecir a Murayama y al anciano de su padre. ¿En dónde demonios lo inscribieron?

Incluso la leve sonrisa que obtuvo por lograr un avance con respecto al club de música se borró totalmente. Ya ni ánimos tenia de recuperar el tiempo perdido con la guitarra apoyada sobre la mesa frente suyo. Sin mencionar, el hecho de que se sentía observado entre todo el tumulto que había en el salón.

—Vaya mierda…—

¿Ahora qué haría?

Quizás no tenía por qué preocuparse. Es decir, ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que están relacionados con Orochi?

Seguramente se estaba haciendo demasiado la cabeza. Si, quizás seria solo eso. Además, aunque su sangre reaccionaba ante la similitud, podía mantenerse estable, no era como con los Hakesshu. Lo único que debía hacer es mantener distancias, la calma y todo estaría bien. Si ellos no se meten con él, entonces tampoco interferirá con ellos, sea lo que sea estén haciendo un grupo tan numeroso en esta academia.

Así que, suspiro con desgano y sacudió su cabeza en tanto tomaba la guitarra, mejor haría lo que debía hacer, caso contrario nadie si inscribiría en su club. Aunque honestamente, no era una idea que le agradara. De hecho, le parecía mucho más cómodo estar solo él. Era alguien solitario, después de todo.

Pero bueno, si quería hacer lo que le gustaba, no tenía otra opción más. Según lo dicho por parte de la anciana con cara de niña…

El problema era que en comparación a los otros stands que tenían de todos tipos de cosas, como folletos y demás garabatos por así decirlo, el suyo solo estaba conformado por una mesa y una silla, luego, claro, él, juntos los pocos elementos musicales o los único dos que tenía.

Ciertamente pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Y nadie se tomaría la molestia de mirar a un sujeto, más solo que perro malo.

O eso pensaba…

—¡Lo conseguiste! —escucho. Y alzo su vista para ver a Murayama delante suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

—No del todo —suspiro —aun necesito que se inscriban dos personas para que siga abierto, como mínimo debemos ser tres— aclaro para luego volver a desviar su atención en el instrumento musical.

—Oh ya veo…—murmuro la bella joven de cabello castaño —¡Ya se! — casi grito divertida. Él alzo una ceja ante los escuchado, pero siguió con su visión sobre el instrumento en tanto conectaba el amplificador y comenzaba a probar los sonidos de cada cuerda —Creo que necesitaras un enorme cartel. Si eso funcionaria. ¡Ya vuelvo!—

—No te preocupes voy a tocar y si alguien quiere pregun…¿Mujer?—parpadeo varias veces, cuando alzo su vista y noto que ya no estaba frente suyo —(esa chica…)— más resignado no pudo haberlo pensado en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

Decidió dejar pasar por alto esto.

####

Esto no era bueno, para nada.

Era sabido que inscribirse en cualquier club resultaba estrictamente obligatorio. Pero nadie lo aceptaba, nadie quería que ingresara en el suyo.

Y aunque se podía quejar con los profesores que supervisaban cada club. Tampoco le convendría, eso solo terminaría por revelar las razones por la cual todos rechazaban su petición y le causaría más problemas de lo deseados.

¿Por qué? pues porque era un condenado pervertido…

Incluso hasta ahora Issei se preguntaba cómo sus amigos lograron entrar en algunos de los clubes. Bueno, en realidad se refería solo a uno. Precisamente Matsuda, no supo cómo, pero entro al Club de Fotos, incluso le pidió que intercediera por él, pero se negó ya que alegaba no poder hacerlo.

No lo mismo podía decir sobre su otro amigo Motohama. Él entro al peligroso club de Rugby, al no tener opciones, ya que también tenía el mismo problema que él.

De hecho, Issei podía imitarlo, aquel club no tendría problemas en aceptarlo. Sin embargo, prefería estar muerto antes que entrar ahí. Más sabiendo que lo iban a destrozar literalmente en cada entrenamiento. Sin mencionar cuando deba jugar un partido… ¡lo harían pedazos!

Ni si quiera quería imaginarse como terminaría su flacucho amigo de gafas, cuando inicie su primer día en aquel club.

No, no y no. Debería haber otras opciones. Por lo que continúo deambulando en el enorme salón de gimnasia unos cuantos minutos. Sin obtener ningún tipo de éxito. Llenándose de más frustración y preocupación. Realmente esto tenia muy mala pinta para él. Sin embargo, inesperadamente una belleza sombría, se cruzo en su camino. A tal punto que lo dejo paralizado. Incluso parpadeo varias veces, antes de seguirla con la vista.

Nunca, pero nunca la había visto en la academia, quizás era alguien nueva. Pero diablos, que mujer más hermosa…pero a la vez tan terrorífica, lo cual llamaba su atención y la convertía en alguien terriblemente sensual.

Su pelo largo y negro hasta por debajo de su cintura, aquella piel tan pálida como la nieve. Pero totalmente limpia de cualquier imperfección. Su bello rostro que mostraba notable seriedad, pero a la vez un aire de misterio absoluto. Aquellos ojos azules casi violetas…

Y eso era todo...es que ya no pudo continuar más con su descripción, sin poder evitar seguirla como un zombie hambriento, inclusive casi alza ambas brazos como si fuera en realidad uno. Aprovechándose de que ella miraba distraída cada stand de los clubs, para deleitarse descaradamente con su curvilínea figura y sus oppais.

Fácilmente podía decir que estaba al nivel de las chicas más populares en términos de belleza como Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima. Y se preguntó si sería amigas de ellas. Pero luego de razonar un poco y teniendo en cuenta que nunca la vio el año pasado. Lo consideraba poco probable, quizás era nueva, como había pensado hace unos momentos atrás.

Entonces se encendió la lamparita en su cabeza. Si ese fuera el caso entonces necesitaba un guía ¡y quien mejor que él para hacerlo!... Bueno en realidad había mejores opciones que el tercer más grande pervertido que existía en la academia, pero una manera de decir, claro.

Por lo que Issei tomo coraje y trato de alcanzarla rápidamente.

Coraje que se desvaneció cuando la vio detenerse frente a alguien de cabello rojo sentado frente una mesa con una guitarra…Ah y una mirada sumamente amenazante.

A decir verdad, eso fue todo para él.

—Al cabo que ni quería conocerla— susurro antes de girar para irse. O eso intento, ya que segundos después, cayo en cuenta de un detalle muy importante y que podria salvarlo de su problema actual.

¿Acaso ese era un club de música o algo así?

Y volvió a mirar rápidamente el lugar, no había nadie. Además del sujeto espeluznante y la bella mujer sombría.

No perdía nada con preguntarlo. Así que se dirigió hacia allí con cautela, más precisamente por él que tenía una guitarra, parecía un león enjaulado a punto de saltar a la yugular a cualquiera que lo molestara.

####

—Pon tu nombre, apellido, numero documento y el año que cursas— aclaro Iori con simpleza a la mujer frente suyo.

—Bien. ¿y cómo funciona esto de los clubes? — pregunto ella seria, mientras se inclinaba levemente para colocar sus datos en el papel sobre la mesa.

—La profesora de música es nuestra supervisora y nos dará proyecto en base al club o al menos eso es lo que entendí. Ya la conocerás de todos modos— aseguro el de cabellos rojizos, con su mirada en el instrumento, mientras afinaba las cuerdas ¿hace cuánto que no tocaban una guitarra en esta escuela?

—¿Tú también eres nuevo? — cuestiono debido a la respuesta de él.

Iori alzo su vista y simplemente asintió. Tomando el papel que ella le extendía una vez completado. Y observo reojo lo escrito.

—(Pandora Takagi)— ese era su nombre y por lo que parecía decidió continuar el segundo año aquí.

—A mi hermana menor, Yumie, también le gusta la música, pero aun no termino los transmite para ingresar a la academia. ¿Se podrá inscribir luego? — prosiguió ella.

—Deberías hablarlo con la profesora de música, no lo sé la verdad— expreso sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto él.

La mujer simplemente asintió. Era tan seca como él. Parecía que con actitudes similares se entendían o no tendrían problemas.

Hasta que llego cierto castaño escandaloso, saludándolos de sobremanera, como si fuera que los conocía de toda la vida. Y ambos fruncieron el ceño, causando que el chico se cohibiera un poco.

—Eh bueno…hola— repitió más calmo. Lo sabía, no debió haber saludado tan efusivamente ahora que lo pensaba —¿Este es un club de música? — interrogo con incomodidad, pero no por el sujeto de cabello rojos, ya que este volvió a hacer lo que sea que hacía con la guitarra sobre su regazo. Sino por la bella pero sombría mujer a su lado que lo observaba fijamente.

—Sí, si lo es— afirmo el Yagami, no le importaba en los más mínimo quien era. Con que le sirva para completar los tres integrantes ya le bastaba. Así que coloco el papel en la mesa —si te interesa, coloca tus datos aquí abajo, tal como lo hizo ella — finalizo.

Y Issei sonrió felizmente. Este tenía que ser su día suerte, no debía haber duda. No solo consiguió la oportunidad de inscribirse en un club con suma facilidad. Sino también estaría en el mismo lugar que la semejante belleza situada al lado de suyo.

Quien sabe con suerte hasta la conocería mejor. Y podria verla en un bikini negro. Si, eso para él seria un gozo. Incluso ya se estaba imaginando como se vería. Al punto que plasmo una sonrisa tonta o mas bien pervertida en su cara.

—No me agradas— corto sus sueños Pandora, de un momento a otro siendo sincera y directa, siempre había sido así. Mientras observaba esa cara de tarado que poseía el chico.

Efectivamente, el mundo se le vino abajo a Issei. Ni si quiera llego a entablar una conversación con ella y ya le dijo eso. Aun así, se inclinó y decidió inscribirse, el club de música era la mejor opción que tenía antes que el club de Rugby.

####

—¿Qué averiguaste? — pregunto Rias Gremory a una jovencita de cabello blanco y ojos por lo que parecían amarillos. Pelo corto con dos mechones largos en su costado del rostro y flequillo suelto sobre su frente, con un tipo de broche con la textura de un gato negro en ambos lados de su cabeza. Vistiendo el traje femenino estándar de la academia, pero sin la capa sobre sus hombros.

—Iori Yagami. Ingreso este año en la academia, tiene dieciocho años. Y cursara el primer año— respondió con una mirada monótona.

—¿Primero y con dieciocho años? Que extraño— aseguro la chica de cabellos rojos con la mano en su mentón. Para después girar hacia el espejo del baño femenino de la academia Kuoh pensativa. Dando inicio a lavarse su mano.

—Quizás solo es de eso alumnos problemáticos. Aun así, Buchou ¿Por qué está interesada en él? No creo que sea solo por su apariencia similar a los de tu clan, si me disculpa decirlo —

—Porque siento que no es alguien normal, Koneko. Estoy segura de ello— afirmo la demonio. Secándose las palmas con un papel de mano. Antes de volver a girarse hacia la jovencita detrás suyo y arrojar el papel en el tacho de basura cerca de ella — Si está en primer año. Con suerte te tocara con él mañana. Si ese fuera el caso averigua, quien es. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —

—Si, puede contar conmigo, Buchou— aseguro serena.

—Gracias— comento con una sonrisa Rias, mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la joven. Antes de retirarse del baño femenino.

Estaba segura que había sentido algo en él, no era energía demoniaca, ni mucho menos la energía que poseen los ángeles como también los caídos.

Era algo particular sí. Como si la esencia humana alrededor de él era mucho potente que la de los demás. Si, era muy raro de explicarlo. Sin embargo, la única conclusión que tenía era aquella.

Además, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos que la observaban amenazantemente. ¿Tenía pensado atentar contra ella? ¿era un enemigo? ¿o simplemente no le agradaba?

No podía responderlo ahora. Pero si no hallaba respuestas pronto las buscaría personalmente. Preferiría estar a la ofensiva que a la defensiva. Ya que no le agrada en lo más mínimo, la idea de estar cuidándose la espalda en la academia y mucho menos constantemente.

—(Descubriré quien eres Iori Yagami. Lo hare)— afirmo mentalmente. Sin saber un detalle importante.

Si seguía adelante con este plan, estaría por jugar con fuego…literalmente.


	3. Chapter 3: Sona Sitri

Un agradecimiento por lo comentarios a **Neopercival, DanteSparda1959, Anakin Namizake. Y a todos que le dieron a favorito y follow.**

 **DanteSparda1959** : si hago harem vendrá de parte de Issei. En cuanto a Iori, él es un antipático de la vida xD. No sabría como manejarlo aun si es que haga algo. Puede que sea Murayama o que se yo Rossweise por decir alguna, además de que ella aun es humana. Inclusive hasta a Raynare a pesar de ser un angel caido ja. Pero tampoco afirmo nada aun, recién voy por el tercer capitulo y aun hay cosas que estoy pensando, como por ejemplo el destino Kyo y Chizuru. Lo que si puedo decir es que quizás no sea un Harem, se me da pésimo hacer eso.

(Cabe que decir esta historia esta basada en cierto sucesos del final de Kof 97 del three sacred treasure team. Creo que no lo había dejado claro)

 **Neopercival:** La verdad que si. Iori tiene tolerancia cero en algunas ocasiones así que puede que lo pase mal Issei. xD

 **Anakin Namizake:** Bueno, ese es unos de los puntos que tengo pensado para mas adelante. No quiero que Iori pierda su humanidad al unirse al clan sitri, gremory o cualquier otro. Al fin y al cabo esta historia tratara de los humanos con más poder. Por lo que es **posible** (no lo afirmo), que haga un facción conformado solo por humanos.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación o critica no duden en decírmelo. ¡Es todo saludos y ta luego!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Issei no podía estar más feliz. Unirse al Club de música fue sin lugar a dudas su más sabia decisión. Quejarse sería una tontería con la inmensa fortuna que tuvo. Y no lo decía por el hecho de encontrar un club que lo acepto, así como así, a pesar de sus tendencias pervertidas. Sino más bien porque ahora mismo estaba siendo acompañado por dos bellezas hacia el aula de música. Siendo una de ellas la mismísima Murayama. Si, aquella chica que siempre lo golpeó cuando descubría a sus amigos y a él espiando los baños femeninos.

Sinceramente podía afirmar que nunca hubiese esperado o imaginado que se uniría. Ella estaba en el Club de Kendo, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ni lo necesitaba. Además, la chica siempre hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo lo más distante posible, como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Por motivo ya mencionados anteriormente. Así que, Issei quiso creer que había una buena razón para que ella dejara de lado esa regla autoimpuesta.

Y resultaba que la razón era Iori. Si, el líder del club de música.

Aparentemente se conocían y era amigo de ella, buena así lo definió Murayama. El castaño no afirmaría nada, hasta que no venga por propias palabras del sujeto de cabellos rojos, es que realmente él estaba muy al sur de lo normal. Parecía ser la persona más antisocial del mundo, exagerando un poco claro. Honestamente, dudaba que tengas amigos o considerara alguien de esa forma.

De todas formas, la cuestión es que ella le había dejado en claro sus razones, cuando aún estaban en el salón de Gimnasia, hace varios minutos atrás. Después de inscribirse, agarrarle bruscamente desde su brazo ante la curiosidad tanto de Pandora como Iori y arrastrarlo sin ningún tipo de amabilidad, hacia un lugar más "privado", lejos de todo el bullicio para brindarle una pequeña charla o más bien amenaza hacia su salud física.

En resumen, o lo que recordaba todavía sobre lo que le dijo. Era algo así, de mantenerse alejado del espeluznante líder del club de música, porque no quería que sea una mala influencia, ni que tampoco lo convirtiera en un pervertido con sus "caprichos", ya que, según ella, él era alguien decente. Otro dato que también lo ponía en duda. Y no era porque tenía algo en contra de Iori, sino porque siendo totalmente sincero, parecía más un asesino en serie que alguien decente. De todas maneras fueron advertencias o amenazas innecesaria para él, si se lo preguntaban claro.

Issei, entendía que sería muy estúpido acercársele al Yagami para hablar de Oppais, cuando se notaba a leguas que era alguien de pocas pulgas. Lo último que deseaba era recibir una paliza por fastidiarle. No tenia, ni debía preocuparse por ello Murayama. Además, había comenzado a escuchar varios rumores por los pasillos, sobre que tuvo un problema con una profesora y termino en la sala del director por eso.

Vaya uno a saber que hizo, pero preferiría quedarse con la incógnita. Con el solo hecho de saber que era alguien nuevo en la escuela y que encima de eso, terminó su primer día con una advertencia por parte del mismo director, no hablaba muy bien de él. Ya era una señal bastante clara que indicaba "mejor guardar distancias". –Y murayama le decía decente, vayas cosas de la vida-

La otra belleza era Pandora. ¿Qué podía decir de ella que ya no dijo? Bueno, solo una cosa, que al menos solo lo ignoraba y seguía en lo suyo, así sin más. Puede que le haya afirmado no agradarle, sin embargo, no le regalo ninguna mirada amenazante o algo que demostrara su desprecio hacia su persona, como sucedía con algunas –por no decir mayoría- de las chicas en la academia.

No fue tan malo y podía estar bien con eso. Quizás con el tiempo le caiga bien, como también arregle sus diferencias con Murayama. Sin embargo, para lograrlo, a partir ahora debía abstenerse a hacer cualquier cosa depravada, para mejorar sus relaciones con ambas. –o por lo menos en presencia de ambas- Sería lo mejor si quería mejorar su estadía en este Club.

—¡Este es el aula de música! — indico de un momento a otro Murayama a la más alta de entre los tres.

En respuesta, Pandora asintió con su cabeza. Así como el Yagami, era nueva en la academia pero estaba conociendo como aprendiendo muchas cosas gracias a la cortesía de Murayama. Por ejemplo, ahora entendía porque razón había muchas más mujeres que hombres en esta escuela. Resultaba que antes solo era accesible para el sexo femenino, hasta hace un par de años donde se cambió esa regla. Le resulto curioso ese dato, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Probablemente más adelante sepa más de ese tema.

—¿Nos vamos a esperar a Yagami?— cuestiono Issei, rascándose la cabeza.

—No sé qué quería los del consejo estudiantil con él, pero dijo que entreguemos nuestras inscripciones a la profesora de música. Además, falta poco para que termine las clases—recordó la castaña. Y no fue necesario decir más. Caso contrario el club quedaría cerrado.

Y los tres ingresaron al aula.

####

Se sabe que el consejo estudiantil tiene como función ayudar a compartir los intereses, ideas, preocupaciones de los estudiantes con los maestros, directores de las escuelas y viceversa. Como así también era sabido que realizan actividades con objetivos similares a los Club. Con el fin de recaudar fondos para la academia y/o para el aprendizaje de los estudiantes.

Lo que no se sabe, es que los miembros del Consejo estudiantil a pesar de su apariencia, son más que simples humanos. Desde la presidenta del consejo hasta el último miembro. Y esto era algo que Iori estaba a punto de saberlo, al acompañar a una bella mujer de cabello negro, lacio y largo, hasta un poco por debajo de su cintura, con un cuerpo exuberante, como curvilíneo que incluso se adaptaba a sus prendas escolares como un anillo al dedo.

¿Su nombre? Tsubaki Shinra o al menos así es que como se hacía llamar. Al fin y al cabo, le energía que fluía en ella, era tal como había sentido antes por parte de la mujer de cabellos rojos y la morena que la acompañaba. Ciertamente le hacía dudar al Yagami sobre quien era. Por ende, a estas alturas estaba con todos sus sentidos alertas, teniendo la ligera sospecha de que se iba a encontrar con más de lo mismo en el consejo estudiantil.

Aunque esperaba estar equivocado.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué quería de él? La mujer o lo que sea situado a su lado, no le dio ninguna explicación, ninguna pista. Solo que supuestamente querían charlar con él y nada más.

Ya lo entendería, eso seguro.

—Aquí es— expreso con seriedad la chica llamada Tsubaki, abriendo una puerta, antes de hacerse a un lado —pasa, por favor—

E Iori así lo hizo, apretando sus puños y formándose una sonrisa lado en su rostro al instante de poner un pie en el aula.

—(¿Por qué no me extraña?)— pensó al sentir otra fuente de energía similar pero no igual a los Hakkesshu. Proveniente de la linda mujer frente suyo de pelo corto negro hasta el hombro, ojos violetas, con unas gafas transparentes, sentada detrás de un escritorio. Observándolo seriamente.

La verdad, él ya se estaba cansando de esto, de la academia…de todo la verdad.

—Yagami Iori, ¿estoy en lo correcto? — cuestiono la mencionada frente al escritorio, mientras observaban unos documentos. Sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, provocando que alzara su vista curiosa. Para solo segundo después captar como finamente él asentía con aburrimiento o más bien con resignación, por lo que parecía ser —Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y…—

—¿Qué quieres? — corto con sequedad. Estaba apurado por ver a la anciana con cara de niña y que supervisaba el Club de música, quizás sea el primer día, pero puede que le den alguna tarea para los próximos.

Tsubaki detrás suyo frunció el ceño ante lo grosero que fue con su amiga y estuvo a punto de ponerles los puntos al muchacho irrespetuoso. Si no fuera por ver al instante, como Sona alzo su palma en señal de que se detenga.

Para ella debían actuar con suma calma y prudencia. Pues la única razón por la que tenía al sujeto frente suyo, es porque estaban buscando aquella firma de energía que sintieron horas atrás en la escuela.

Ciertamente no contaba con la ventaja de su amiga y rival de la infancia, Rias Gremory que presencio y sintió al Yagami expulsar una pequeña porción de su poder. No obstante, contaba con la ventaja de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y lo que ello brinda.

Información.

Teniendo en cuenta esto y su astucia. Solo debieron iniciar la investigación, si es que se podría decirse de esa forma, en búsqueda de aquella persona que las alerto, bajo cierta estructura o método que creían más adecuado para empezar.

Primero; teniendo en cuenta que era el primer día de clases, muchos alumnos/as nuevos suelen ingresar, por lo que sus primeros objetivos eran ellos. Dudaba que alguien lograra estar en la academia oculto durante todo el año pasado o más, sin que ella o Rias lo detectaran. Claro que podía pasar, sí, pero esa sería su última posibilidad. Por lo tanto, quería pensar que, la firma de energía que sintió horas atrás era de algún estudiante nuevo.

Segundo; como empezaban con los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron este año. Debían obtener primero que nada sus datos. De donde vienen, su familia, nombre, es decir toda información relevante. En busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera captar su atención o levantar sospecha.

Tercero; seguir el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos/as. Sabía que por lo general aquellos con ciertas habilidades, si fuera en el mejor de los casos. O aquellos infiltrados, ya en el peor. Tratan de pasar desapercibidos, actuando como un humano común y corriente. Con el objetivo de evitar cualquier tipo de atención hacia su persona. Por esa razón enviaba a sus aliados a hacer una vigilancia prudente, no buscando que se enteren de que los seguían. Para luego llamar a quien más sospecha les creaba.

Quizás no era el mejor método. Pero era una manera de iniciar, cuando no tenían nada por dónde arrancar.

Sin embargo, ¿qué hacia Iori ante ambas? Bueno, eso se debía a sus datos en los registros escolares. Un nuevo estudiante, tal como los demás que investigaban, alumno de primer año a pesar de tener dieciochos años. Sin ningún tipo de información sobre sus padres, un aparente huérfano.

Nada sobre su lugar en donde vive actualmente, es decir algún domicilio o cualquier cosa. Ni tampoco cualquier otro dato que aclare de donde es precisamente. Lo único que sabían era su nombre, edad y nacionalidad, el cual era Japón. Pero datos importantes, como alguno que revele la escuela de donde viene, estaba totalmente ausente…

Y por si no fuera poco, también encontraron en su particular registro, unas hojas que databan de este mismo día, sobre un Club de música en proceso y su comportamiento. Siendo esta ultima una llamada de atención en su primer día en la academia, por parte del director.

Efectivamente en términos de comportamiento no cumplían con lo que buscaban, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era demasiado extraño el de cabellos rojos. Entre todos los registros de los alumnos que venía leyendo e investigando, el suyo era el más particular por la ausencia de varios datos.

Ahora, si era o no la persona que buscaban, no podría saberlo hasta que logren que liberara su energía, si es que tuviera alguna. Por lo tanto, debía continuar con lo que venía haciendo con cada nuevo alumno que trajeron ante su presencia en el aula del consejo.

—Solo deseamos presentarnos— respondió con su plan en mente —Así lo hacemos con todos los nuevos estudiantes. Ya que, como veras nuestra función es ayudar a los estudiantes ante cualquier problema que puedan tener en la academia, por la tanto queremos dejar en claro que puedes contar con nuestra colaboración o guía para lo que necesites— afirmo Sona, elevando su energía demoniaca de sobremanera y concentrándose en ver cualquier rastro de incomodidad en el rostro él. Sabía que humano normal, no lo sentiría. Pero no lo mismo podía decir de alguien que no lo fuera.

—Entiendo— se limitó a decir el Yagami, estoico a pesar de sentir la presión amenazante por parte de la chica detrás del escritorio.

Sin embargo, fue así hasta que la presión de energía demoniaca, también comenzó provenir a sus espaldas para su total molestia. Causando que se pusiera sumamente alerta ante cualquier inconveniente.

Obviamente se trataba de la segunda mujer presente en el aula, Tsubaki, quien ahora se acercaba en silencio al Yagami. Hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca suyo, como para intentar colocar su mano en el hombro, en seguimiento del plan de su amiga. Siendo este el disparo para la reacción de él. Pues ferozmente Iori se giró y aferro su mano con tal fuerza sobre su muñeca, que ella debió contener un gemido de dolor ante su acción.

Siendo él demasiado veloz, demasiado para un humano ordinario.

Y Sona sonrió levemente ante ese hecho.

—Entonces eres tu…—murmuro la presidenta del consejo.

Le había llevado toda la mañana, pero al menos ahora sabía quién era el sujeto que buscaban. Y más porque sentía como su poder se comenzaba a igualar al de ellas. Incluso por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir como la temperatura aumentaba.

Un humano normal, no hubiese notado la amenaza en su espalda. Más porque el objetivo de Tsubaki solo era colocar su mano en su hombro, para continuar con el monologo de presentación del consejo de estudiantil. Aunque claro, con su poder lo suficientemente elevado para que la persona que buscaban, no vea eso, sino más bien un intento de ataque. Si es que lo encontraban.

Y había funcionado, para su total satisfacción. El problema es que las cosas ahora no estaban para nada calmas. La temperatura seguía elevándose y ya ahora su amiga forcejeaba con él, tratando de liberarse ante su potente agarre.

Eso, definitivamente no era bueno…lo último que deseaba es tener un enfrentamiento en la academia frente a todos los humanos.

—Suéltala, no buscamos tener una lucha innecesaria— aseguro Sona. O al menos no buscaba hacer eso en la academia.

Y finalmente Iori unos cuantos segundos después, algo renuente a hacerle caso, soltó a Tsubaki. Dándose ambos una mirada de muerte. Aunque ella no podía evitar sobarse su muñeca, sumamente colorada. No solo por su agarre, sino también porque él la había quemado. Sintiendo un dolor bastante molesto en su brazo, ahora un poco herido.

Efectivamente no sabría cómo explicarlo, porque, aunque no vio ningún tipo de llamas en su mano, esta aun así ardía de sobremanera. Quizás se deba al particular poder que emanaba y sentía en él.

—¿Quién eres en realidad y que estás buscando en la academia? — interrogo la presidenta del consejo, yendo directo al grano.

No podía asegurar que él sea un demonio como ella, tampoco un ángel. Pues Sona también detecto su poder, era esperable. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Tsubaki y por tener más experiencia, por así decirlo. Comprendía que aquella energía, la cual inundaba el aula, era netamente humana a pesar de ser demasiada potente. Inclusive ni si quiera se asemejaba a la magia.

—Por qué mejor no me responden ¿Qué hacen tantos como ustedes en la academia? ¡sé que no son humanas, puedo sentirlo! —respondió el de cabellos rojos haciendo el mejor uso de su paciencia.

Causando que Sona arqueara una ceja ante lo escuchado ¿acaso él había detectado a todos?

—Te lo diría, pero tu aun no me respondiste mi pregunta. Te convendría hacerlo— advirtió.

—Insolente ¿Acaso crees que me asustas? — aclaro el de cabellos rojos volviendo a elevar su poder, antes de girarse hacia ella de manera agresiva. Muy dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier momento, por lo que Tsubaki se puso en guardia.

—"sea lo que seas" ¿eh? — repitió curiosa Sona. Parecía que no tenía conocimiento sobre lo que eran —Bueno para dejarte en claro...Demonios, eso somos—

—¿Demonios? — interrogo el Yagami, incomodo ante esa información. Probablemente si tenían algo que ver con Orochi — Entonces ¿Son descendientes de Yamata no Orochi?—

—¿Quién demonios es Orochi?— bramo alterada Tsubaki a su espalda. Dejando ese mascara de tranquilidad en sus delicadas facciones de lado. Por el hecho de sentir como el poder del sujeto de cabellos rojos, seguía elevándose más y más, para su nerviosismo e incomodidad. Él era fuerte, demasiado. Y el pensamiento de que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos era más notorio.

Sona por el contrario continúo manteniendo su calma, a pesar de la fea situación que se le estaba presentando. Admitiendo para sí misma que el poder del Iori, era más grande de lo que pensaba, no obstante, la esencia que desprendía a cuanto más crecía, le dejaba más en claro que él era un humano, con un potencial inmenso.

Incluso supo que no se trataba del poder conocido como "engranaje divino", claro que no. De hecho, se arriesgó a pensar que esto era una de las dos principales energías que el mismísimo Dios bíblico doto a los humanos, en su creación.

El poder de la defensa, conocida como la energía espiritual. Y el poder de la fuerza, conocida como energía vital o también llamado por muchos humanos que lograron a aproximarse en su uso como Qi, Ki o chi…

Si eso era cierto y el sujeto frente suyo controlaba tan solo una de ella, entonces significaba que tenía un potencial increíble. Siendo sin lugar a dudas una joya que ahora mismo lo tenía en frente suyo para su nobleza.

—No, no descendemos del que llamas "Yamata no Orochi". Es más, ni si quiera conozco de quien hablas— aseguro Sona, con total sinceridad. Mientras se ponía de pie y hacia que emergiera unas alas negras desde su espalda —pero estos somos, Yagami Iori—afirmo, detectando como el poder de él se reducía lentamente ante su muestra. Por lo que solo le restaba observar a su amiga detrás de él, en búsqueda de que las aguas se calmaran aun más—Están viniendo los demás, diles que esta todo bien—

—No creo que…—

—Por favor Tsubaki...solo confía en mi— interrumpió Sona a su amiga. Sorprendiéndola por esa orden. Que al final debió seguirla a regañadientes, sin atravesarse a quitar sus ojos sobre la espalda de él, en tanto retrocedía. No muy augusta con la idea de dejarla sola con aquel peligroso sujeto. Hasta retirarse finalmente del aula, dudosa de si esta era la decisión correcta.

—Muy valiente, pero estúpido. Veo que nos comprendes que podría matarte ahora mismo— advirtió el Yagami con su poder totalmente reducido.

—Quizás si, quizás no. No soy tan débil como piensas y tampoco es que estoy sola. Como dijiste hay muchos más como yo en la academia. ¿No pensaras que quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras haces lo que quieras o sí? — interrogo confiada a pesar de la mala mirada de él.

—Tsk— gruño el de cabellos rojo, para luego colocar sus manos en el bolsillo. Lo admitía, tanto tiempo con Murayama lo había hecho demasiado blando —¿Qué quieres de mí? —

—Que respondas mi pregunta. No lo hiciste aun— recordó con serenidad.

—Estoy aquí para estudiar. ¡Esa es la única estúpida razón por la que estoy en la academia!— respondió. Lo cual era cierto, no tenía ningún otro motivo. En su mundo él había terminado todo, tenía un título para hacerse con una vida, inclusive una banda de música, la cabeza de cierto Kusanagi que arrancar, inclusive tenia una novia aunque muchos no lo crean. Aquí en cambio no era nada. Si o si debía empezar de nuevo, no había otra razón especial por lo que estaba en la maldita escuela de nuevo. De hecho, ni si quiera buscaba tener problemas con nadie. Solo quería rehacer su vida, ni más, ni menos. Odiaba la violencia y solo la usaba cuando le sacaban de casillas. -Algo que era muy fácil de lograr-

—Ya veo ¿entonces eres humano? — cuestiono por las dudas.

—¿Acaso te parece que tengo unas alitas mágicas? — replico malhumorado, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica de cabello corto.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlas? —

—Me golpearía a mí mismo si las tuviera— se apresuró a decir con cierto disgusto ante esa idea.

Honestamente no fue la respuesta que hubiese deseado Sona, pero al menos había logrado algunos avances.

—Entiendo. De todas formas, no, nos vea como amenazas. Sé que para los humanos escuchar demonio, es sinónimo de maldad, pero la verdad es que no todo es como se piensa. Aunque no lo creas, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para proteger los humanos contra demonios descarrilados— afirmo alejándose de su escritorio directo hacia la ventana del aula. Para observar el exterior de brazos cruzados.

—¿pelean contra los suyos? —

—Bueno, no solo contra ellos, también con otras razas. Exceptuando algunas veces los humanos. Todo aquello que sean crímenes, robos, homicidios, de un humano contra otro, son cosas que solo ellos deben resolver. Sin embargo, cosas externas, lejos de su comprensión, es ahí cuando actuamos nosotros—

—Y yo que pensaba haberlo visto todo…—susurro el de cabellos rojizos, dándose vuelta hacia la salida del lugar. Sin darle demasiada importancia a lo escuchado.

Algo que Sona Sitri notó, pero no se inmuto.

Si dijera que no le interesaba el Yagami, sería una total mentira. Aquel sujeto era muy fuerte para ser un simple humano y tener alguien como él en sus piezas, sería algo muy bueno para incrementar sus fuerzas.

Pero comprendió que no era alguien a quien se podía tomar a la ligera, ni muchos menos un sujeto a quien podía convencerlo fácilmente de que lo sirviera, como un demonio, así como si nada. Por lo que a ella respecta, lo máximo a que podía aspirar en estos momentos, era en mantener una buena relación social con él. Y tratar de tenerlo como un potencial aliado. Nada más que eso.

Inclusive quizás sea conveniente enviar a su reina, Tsubaki Shinra para que se una a su Club de música. Recordaba perfectamente haber visto algo de eso en su registro. De paso liman asperezas y lo mantiene vigilado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba quizás deba hablar con la simpática profesora de música para que lo permitiera. Dudaba de que aun tengan tiempo.

—¡¿Sona estas bien?!— grito sobresaltada Rias Gremory muy preocupada y con el ceño fruncido, de manera tan repentina que sorprendio a la aludida frente a la ventana, antes de ingresar bruscamente al aula o al menos intentarlo la demonio de cabellos rojos. Para solo chocar con un muro que la hizo trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Llevándola a sacudir un poco su cabeza, efectivamente algo aturdida. Mientras parpadeaba varias veces confusa. No esperando que, al momento de observar con más atención contra lo que chocó, se terminaría por encontrar con alguien de un metro ochenta y cuatro de alto, cabellos rojos como ella, ubicado detrás de la puerta del consejo estudiantil, con una mirada de fastidio hacia su ser, por atreverse a golpearlo —tu…— susurro muy conmocionada Rias, casi apuntándole con el dedo. Sin poder evitar acercarse a él lo suficiente o mas bien demasiado para el gusto personal del Yagami. Como para que su mirada terminara alzada hacia arriba, a diferencia de él que debió bajar la suya -Era mucho más alto que ella, después de todo- Denotando la demonio, sus claros deseos en bombardearle de interrogantes.

Y atenta a lo sucedido Sona hecho un largo suspiro con diversión a su, por momentos atolondrada amiga. Que parecía ya conocer a Iori de algún modo u otro. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba por irse y de paso, porque quería ganar algunos puntos de su confianza se dirigió a la entrada del aula.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero por favor déjalo ir— comento Sona, con un pequeño tono de broma a su amiga, mientras le daba un asentimiento a él en despidida.

—Oh si— dijo Rias un tanto shockeada por el inesperado encuentro. Antes de hacerse un lado, permitiéndole el paso al de cabellos rojos. Que simplemente se fue para su total incredulidad, cayendo en cuenta sobre cierto detalle muy pero muy tarde —¡Espera! — aviso, pero él ya la ignoro y solo continúo alejándose para su desilusión y molestia.

—¿Se conocen? — pregunto Sona con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Tenemos que hablar— expreso rápidamente Rias en busca de respuestas.


	4. Chapter 4: Humanos excepcionales

¿Que tal? Disculpen la demora, la verdad. Estuve ocupado algo ocupado. Pero bueno, agradezco los comentarios de **Neopercival, Itachigo, Anakin Namizake, The legendary dark knight tony y David o.c.** **Y a todos que le dieron a favorito y follow**

Ahora algunas aclaración y respuestas.

 **Aclaración:**

Honestamente los únicos personajes que pueden podría aparecer de Kof, serian Chizuru y Kyo, ya que fueron afectados por la dimensiones que abrió Orochi, al igual que Iori. (el enfrentamiento fue entre ellos cuatros) Razón por el que terminaron en otro mundo totalmente distinto al que conocen.

Hasta ahora solo vimos a Iori que termino varado en el universo Dxd. Sin embargo creo hare coincidir a Chizuru en este mundo también. Y probablemente dejare a Kyo para otro fic crossover basado en otro universo de anime como protagonista, cuando termine esta historia.

Sin embargo, debo decir que si hay dos personajes de Kof que pueden aparecer fácilmente, (otra cosa es que no se si incluirlas xD), porque son primero que nada, las más relacionadas a Iori a pesar de que este las deteste u desprecie. Y por lo que vengo viendo desde que reaparecieron en Kof, según mi propio conclusión es como si ambas se ligaron a la vida propia del Yagami, incluso aunque este no tenga sus flamas. Y no solo como ilusiones.

 **Respuestas:**

 **The legendary dark knight tony:** Si, Iori odia la violencia pero lo ve con mal un necesario para cumplir los objetivos de su clan. Pero esto, sino me equivoco es durante la saga orochi. Luego cambia sus razones.

Tranquilo no habrá harem xD Pero si debo decir que probablemente Iori tendrá una relación no seria, por así decirlo. Antes de pasar a la principal.

Bueno, Pandora de Ss lost canvas y Yumie de Hellsing, no estarán nada relacionada a sus respectivos anime, exceptuando su apariencia. Ya que aquí tendrán su propia trama. Y la primera ayudaría a Iori en ciertas cosas basadas en poder. Además de otro detalles que mas adelante se sabrán.

Iori es un personaje complicado de relacionarlo con humor. Pero digamos que tener de compañero a Issei y que prácticamente esta empezando de cero en este mundo, le llevaría a situación como las que vivió con Mavis xD

En cuanto a lo de Raynare. En este cap habrá muchas cosas que parecerán irrelevante,sin embargo por algo las puse en detalle xD

Ahora es como introducción en donde explico algunos puntos. Pero mas adelante seguiré algunas cosas canónicas.

La facción, (si es que haga) en su mayoría seria conformado por humanos que poseen el control de ambas energías que planteo en esta historia.

Admito que pase por alto ese detalle de Sona. Pero eso se debe, porque no le veo el mismo peso a Orochi en Dxd, como en el mundo de Iori, en donde es temido, incluso se manifestó y demostro tener un poder terrible, aunque nunca pueda lograr liberarlo del todo.

Yasaka, creo que esta relacionada al mitológico zorro del nueve colas. Mientras la magata del yasakani/yagami proviene (sino me equivoco) de Tsukuyomi. Sin embargo, creo que es algo que no se explico en Kof. Así que supongo que podría relacionarlos.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación o critica no duden en decírmelo. Por lo que aquí el cap 4. En donde se continua con la introducción de Iori y su vida. Como también se explica algo de Pandora. Además de un cameo a Snk ja

####

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

No pensó que su primer día como seguridad iba a estar tan concurrido. Sin mencionar, el hecho de que ni si quiera era un fin de semana. Es decir, si lo fuera, entonces sería algo justificable e incluso esperable que algunas –o muchas- personas estén presentes. Puede que estos no trabajen y al día siguiente continuarían libre. Pero hoy era un miércoles, día entre semana, momento en que la mayoría continúan con su ajetreada tarea laboral. Lo más probable es que este lugar sea muy exitoso o algo así. De otra forma no explicaría que haya tantas personas. Cosa que resultaba curioso ciertamente.

De cualquier manera, no sería algo tan descabellado. El lugar era enorme, tenía que ser exitoso si se basaba en ese detalle –más que destacable- Incluso tenía su propio estacionalmente de vehículos, con la respectiva cámaras y empleados de seguridad que controlaban todo en el exterior. Así que háganse una idea de lo inmenso que era, si se contaba lo nombrado, junto con el establecimiento pegado a su lado. Prácticamente casi ocupaban toda una cuadra.

Y eso que no mencionaba el interior con detalle, en donde realizaba su trabajo. Digamos que, la mejor palabra para describirlo con exactitud y no explayarse innecesariamente, seria "elegante" aunque también cumplía con los estándares de "lujoso". Si, así era este sitio.

Sinceramente le parecía haber tenido demasiada suerte, cuando lo aceptaron. En lugares como estos, por lo general solo contrarían personas experimentadas para la función que deberían cumplir. Con títulos básicos y demás cosas necesarias. Y más atinaba a pensar sobre ello. Porque creyeron cuando dijo que tenía experiencias en artes marciales, -lo cual era cierto- a pesar de no tener nada que lo justificara en este mundo.

Además, no era una opción destrozar la cara a alguien en prueba, de hecho, sería lo más tonto que realizaría, en caso de querer demostrarlo. Efectivamente, solo tuvo el valor de su palabra, que de algún modo pareció ser muy convincente en aquel entonces.

Por lo tanto, le hacia confirmar que si tuvo suerte, ante todo lo dicho.

De todas formas, lo importante es que lo aceptaron. Ya lo demás era cuento. Tenía un segundo trabajo que necesitaba con urgencia ante la falta de dinero. Por lo que ahora solo debía hacer un buen papel y continuar haciendo lo suyo o más bien cumpliendo con su deber en este primer día.

Nada complicado para ser exacto. Solo controlar que algunas personas no quisieran pasarse de listo con algunos juegos o que causen ciertos revuelos, por si no se sentían augusto o tranquilos por el resultado de los mismos. Cosas que podrían pasar en un casino, era lo normal. De por sí, estos sitios nunca tuvieron una muy buena reputación ante aquellos aspectos. En pocas palabras, siempre se les consideraban lugares específicamente preparados para estafar a las personas.

Ahora si era cierto o no, él no era quien para decirlo. Lo que, si podía decir o afirmar, es que resultaba gracioso que, a pesar de tener tan mala reputación los establecimientos como estos, al final y en su mayoría terminaban siendo lugares exitosos. Después de todo, las personas continuaban yendo a perder o ganar dinero.

Y era un hecho...

—E-eh disculpa— comento alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hm?— respondió a su manera particular como apática él. Ante la repentina voz femenina que se hizo presente.

—Ya-yagami ¿no? — continuo la señorita con ligera timidez.

Y finalmente Iori desvió su atención hacia la izquierda, notando a una moza con una bandeja vacía en su mano -Sin duda las personas estaban consumiendo bastante- Portando un pantalón de vestir negro, igual que sus zapatos de tacones pequeños. Muy brillosos. Con una camisa blanca manga largas, corbata negra y por encima de esto último un chaleco de tela rojo.

—Ha-ha llegado Smith. Ya puedes volver a tu puesto— le aviso con suma amabilidad, antes de dirigirse a tomar los pedidos de la clientela en continuación de su labor.

Él simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el puesto de bebidas del casino, cerca de un escenario de música. Bajo la atención de un bartender con atuendos similares a las mozas, aunque obviamente en versión masculina. De hecho, los únicos que se diferenciaban entre los empleados del casino eran los de seguridad.

Camisa blanca mangas largas, acompañadas por una corbata de color negro al igual el resto del atuendo. Es decir, saco, pantalón de vestir, zapatos y unas gafas, que ya le resultaban bastantes incomodas el tener que usarlas en todo momento.

Y debía aclararlo como también reconocerlo. No es que fuese tacaño, pero agradeció saber que la misma empresa le otorgaba lo que necesitaban. Se ahorró el tener que comprarse un traje acorde a los requisitos que pedían. Caso contrario le hubiese dolido demasiado el bolsillo. No estaba en una situación económica en la cual podía hacer muchos gastos. Por ende, esperaba que con este empleo y en complemento con su primero, mejorara un poco ese problema.

—¡Oh vaya, tú debes ser el nuevo! —capto su atención un hombre detrás de la mesada del bar, mientras preparaba unas bebidas. Al notarlo.

—Si…— se limitó a decir el de cabellos rojos, acercándose un poco, pero sin descuidar su trabajo —¿algo que deba saber? —

—Bueno, es bastante tranquilo. Pero más tarde puede ponerse un poco denso el ambiente debido al consumo de bebidas. Supongo entiendes a lo que me refiero—

—Ya lo veo…—

Pues efectivamente no le extrañaba para nada. Recién eran las veintitrés horas y podía notar algunas personas un tanto sobrepasados emocionalmente por las bebidas. Como estando demasiados felices o molestos en ciertos juegos. No le cabía duda que algunos, o no tenían muy buen estómago o eran muy malos para beber -para no decir patéticos-

Era sabidos por todos que el no saber controlarse con el alcohol, provocaba lo que estaba empezando a notar, muy lentamente en estos momentos.

—¿Y la seguridad? ¿porque tanta? — cuestiono. Honestamente era una pregunta que poseía desde el momento en que ingresó. Ya que no era normal ver tantas personas en papel de lo mencionado. Muchos menos en un casino, no es como si fuese un antro de aquellos o algo así.

—A veces se contrata algunos grupos o cantantes famosos. Obviamente, no queremos ningún inconveniente, menos que se ensucie nuestra reputación por culpa de algunos fanáticos ¿no lo crees? —

—Entiendo— No había más que decir, después de todo parecía ser bastante convincente la justificación. Aunque claro, solo parecía…

—Sin embargo, con suerte esta será una noche tranquila. Hoy no vendrá nadie—

—¿Así? ¿Y los instrumentos que…? — pregunto Iori apuntando con la cabeza el escenario.

—Es para nuestra cantante oficial del casino. Quizás no sea famosa, pero ¡es bastante buena! Ella se encarga en estas ocasiones —

El de cabello rojos, comprendió lo que dijo. Y sin decir ninguna palabra con sus dudas o al menos algunas de ellas ya resueltas, se dirigió a caminar por la zona que debía controlar. Pasando por la maquinas traga monedas en silencio y observando de reojo detrás de sus gafas oscuras a las personas encarnizadas con los juegos. Admitiendo mentalmente que no alegaba ser un trabajo malo y tampoco tan problemático para lo que debía hacer.

Puede que le vaya bien al final. Y eso era bueno. Honestamente quería ver mejoras en su vida y no terminar retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Por tanto, siguió su trayecto en calma. Abandonando la zona de las maquinas tragas monedas, hasta pasar por el frente del escenario. Y detenerse allí un momento, en vigilancia de algunas personas situadas sobre las mesas en las que cenaban pacíficamente. Claro que, desde una distancia prudente como para no arruinarle sus veladas.

En lo que habría pasado quizás unos ochos o diez minutos, no presto demasiada atención a su reloj la verdad. La cuestión es que siguió sin ver nada que sugiriera su intervención. Causando que atinara finalmente a moverse hacia otro lugar. Todo tranquilo aquí, después de todo.

Volviendo por donde vino y notando de esta forma a quien suponía debía ser la cantante que le menciono el bartender. Subiendo unos pequeños escalones con una guitarra clásica en su espalda. En tanto jugaba con un collar dorado en su cuello. Sin duda una mujer adulta muy hermosa, no podía negarlo. Era un hombre y aunque no lo demostrara en acciones o en su rostro, sabia apreciar la belleza femenina.

Ella tenía el pelo de color azul ¿claro o marino? Bueno, ya lo había dicho una vez, los colores no se le daban para nada bien. Atado en una coleta larga que llegaba hasta casi sus tobillos. Que se sobreponía sobre sus ojos más por precisamente por el lado derecho. Distinguiéndose un poco el color de sus pupilas que parecían estar entre verdosos o amarillos. Portando un atuendo bastante revelador. Pues se trataba de una gabardina abierta de color violeta oscuro, dejando en apreciación un enorme escote, con el cuello de las solapas hacia arriba. En compañía de una minifalda bastante corta del mismo color, apretado como todo el conjunto, lo que obviamente producía que se remarcara aún más su figura. Para terminar con unos zapatos negros de tacos altos a fuego.

En resumen, una mujer llamativa para decirlo de algún modo. Inclusive las demonios que había visto en la academia el día de hoy, que por alguna extraña razón resultaban ser bastante esbeltas físicamente en todos los sentidos, se quedaban un tanto cortas al lado de esta mujer ¿humana?

Bueno, no podía confirmarlo aún. Su energía era extraña, ciertamente. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que afirmara que es un demonio o algo así. Sin embargo, fue por eso que le presto demasiada atención. Algo no cuadrada. No se trataba solo por su belleza, sino porque sentía algo diferente a los demonios. Aunque en comparación era diminuto, demasiado. De hecho, no sabía si de verdad tenía una energía tan patética o si ella lo estuviera suprimiendo a niveles extremos.

Al final termino por sacudir su cabeza y seguir adelante con su trabajo. Probablemente con lo vivido en la academia haces unas cuantas horas atrás, causo que esté totalmente alerta por nimiedades, puede que ella no fuese nadie, después de todo.

Supuso que seguramente eran estupideces suyas. Quizás su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ni más, ni menos.

####

Humanos, la raza más débil entre todas la existentes, pero a su vez con un gran potencial oculto. El objeto del rencor de los demonios en el pasado y quizás en menor medida en la actualidad, al cargar con el peso de ser las creaciones más preciadas del Dios bíblico desaparecido. Sin embargo, también eran la prueba que este mismo dios, le otorgo a sus principales guardianes, los ángeles, en muestra de su lealtad.

Pandora sabia muchas cosas a partir de las enseñanzas de su fallecida madre. Enseñanzas que fueron transmitidas de generación en generación. A solos aquellos que lograban alcanzar el potencial oculto en su interior.

Su madre podía controlar lo que se conocía por parte de los más antiguos demonios y ángeles, la energía espiritual o también llamada la energía de la defensa. Junto con la energía llamada Qi o también conocido como el poder del ataque.

Solos pocos humanos lograban tal hazaña y su madre era una. No obstante, nunca logro complementar ambas esencias. Pero al menos logro transmitirle sus enseñanzas. Siendo esta la razón por el cual controlaba una de ellas.

Era cierto que los humanos eran insignificantes frente a cualquier otra raza, principalmente los demonios y su energía de por si corrupta. No importaba si existiera demonios buenos, los humanos eran tan inferiores a ellos que su esencia llena de maldad los afectaba. Siendo esta la razón por la cual el Dios bíblico doto a los humanos con el poder espiritual.

Algo que todo humano poseía, algunos en mayor medida que otros, pero todos nacían con esa esencia.

Su función era simple, no dejar que la corrupción emanada por los demonios les afectara. Caso contrario el mundo humano sería un lugar de caos y destrucción que llevaría a la extinción de esta raza. Claro que, aun así había situaciones en donde no era suficiente la energía espiritual. Cuando un humano era poseído por un demonio, terminaba siendo suficiente prueba de ello. Y esto se debía, por que la raza más débil nunca supo controlar las habilidades que tenían en su interior.

Fue así hasta el origen de la segunda clase de humanos. Los llamados "Humanos excepcionales". Seres con el poder de controlar ambas energías y completarlas de manera tal, causando que sus características se asemejaran a los ángeles y demonios. Al obtener la longevidad, factor curativo, poder y otras habilidades que serian consideradas amenazantes para las demás existencias.

Sin embargo, su madre a pesar de controlar ambas energías no era una de ellos. No, claro que no. Ella aprendió a controlar ambos poderes por alguien que sí lo era.

Pero entonces, ¿en que se diferenciaba un humano y el "humano excepcional"? Sencillo, estos últimos nacen bendecidos por el mismo dios o es lo que se creía, para controlar aquellas esencias con mas facilidad. Con el objetivo de transmitirlas a los demás humanos. No obstante, debido a esta razón ya no existen. Predominando solos humanos corrientes, como ella y su madre.

¿La razón? Lucifer, el satan original. El primer ángel que traiciono al dios bíblico. El primero que cayó maldecido al mundo del infierno. El primer demonio de raza pura debido al castigo recibido. La esencia misma del mal. Como también el principal ser que llevo hacia la corrupción e impureza a los humanos en sus orígenes. Por su inmenso desprecio a Dios. Sabiendo que influenciar a la raza más débil, a la creación más querida de su enemigo, era la mejor manera de demostrarlo.

Algo que los demonios más fieles, lo tenían presente…

Siendo esta la razón por la que, al desaparecer el dios bíblico en la guerra de las facciones junto con Lucifer. Los humanos más especiales -aquellos que controlaban ambos dones-fueron los principales objetivos de los demonios rencorosos. Provocándose de esta forma casi la total extinción de los mencionados.

Aun así era algo de esperarse que, con el transcurso del tiempo, los pocos que sobrevivieron y lograron mantenerse ocultos, simplemente desaparecieran de manera inevitable. Tal como Mina Majikina, la maestra de su Madre, conocida por ser la más antigua humana y sobreviviente.

Pues el peso de la edad era indetenible, incluso para los "humanos excepcionales". Al final, la muerte termina por alcanzar a todos, tarde o temprano. Era lo normal.

Sin embargo, su extinción acabo con el nacimiento de su hermana menor, Yumie. Probablemente la única humana en la actualidad, bendecida con la capacidad de controlar ambos poderes y complementarlos en uno solo.

Algo que Pandora reconocía deberse, gracias a que nunca le permitió controlar ambas energías del todo, a sabiendas de que dejarle hacerlo seria sumamente peligroso para su hermana. Ya que incluso en la actualidad continuaban existiendo demonios que despreciaban a los humanos. Cosa que le causaba extremo terror y más si estos llegaran a detectar el enorme potencial latente en Yumie.

Además, su madre murió protegiéndola y ahora todo quedaba en sus manos. No permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano, mucho menos que causen daño a su hermana ¡Claro que no!

Por esa razón eligió y termino en Kuoh, entre varias opciones. Una ciudad bastante tranquila y en donde podrían estar un tiempo en paz.

Sabia que los demonios estaban/habitaban por todos lados, caminando -ya ni si quiera ocultos- entre los humanos como si perteneciera aquí y no al inframundo, era un hecho. Pero también sabia que ambas no debían permitirse estar demasiado. Era un precaución inquebrantable que tomó Pandora.

Creía que lo mejor era estar como siempre. En constante movimiento, escapando ante cualquier peligro que se les presente, ocultando el poder de su hermana y también el propio. Pues a pesar de solo controlar el poder espiritual, no le dejaba exenta. Terminaría siendo un objetivo para los demonios, así como tantos otros humanos -o su madre- si la descubrían.

No obstante, pensó que Kuoh seria la excepción. Es decir, no sentía tanta amenazas como en otros lugares. Parecía ser el sitio ideal. O al menos eso pensaba en un principio...

Le resulto muy frustrante que, sus planes de conseguir algo de tranquilidad, se vean arruinadas justo cuando creyó hallar -al fin- un lugar donde podrían estar más de dos meses en paz. Y todo por encontrar a alguien capaz de controlar la energía vital o también conocido como "la energía ofensiva". El poder que proviene de la misma vida. Así lo nombraba su madre. Algo que, solo aquellos que pasan por un extremo rigor físico y aprenden a detectarlo en su interior, pueden aspirar a liberarlo en su máximo esplendor. Siendo el segundo poder o don, otorgado por el Dios bíblico a todo humano en su creación. Con la misma finalidad que la energía espiritual, el defenderse de la esencia corrupta proveniente de los demonios.

En pocas palabras, mientras uno actuaba como una barrera, el otro expulsaba o repelía la energía demoniaca si esta se infiltrara en el cuerpo humano. No obstante, al ser bastante complicado obtener "la energía vital" o detectarla pocas veces surtía efecto.

Lo cierto es que, para Pandora, le resultaba extraño que Iori Yagami controlara la energía vital. Según sabía, su madre fue la última persona en controlar ese poder. Y no era posible que alguien más pueda hacerlo. Sinceramente no podía comprenderlo. Es decir, la última línea de humanos y "humanos excepcionales" que controlaban dichas habilidades, pero que también transmitían esas enseñanzas, provenía de su madre y aunque no fuese lo segundo, ella conocía los principios para que un humano común y corriente pudiera controlar ambos poderes. Sin embargo, esto termino cuando ella fue asesinada.

Y las únicas que podían sucederla seria su hermana menor y ella misma, aunque controlara solo el poder espiritual.

¿Acaso él venía de otros descendientes? ¿otras líneas de humanos que lograron liberar el verdadero potencial que tenían?

No sabría decirlo. La verdad que no.

Solo que nunca le dio la importancia necesaria cuando lo conoció en su club de música. Él parecía ser alguien normal, después de todo. Inclusive ignoro que su Qi, era bastante elevado para los estándares comunes. Pues no lo veía como algo para sorprenderse.

Claro que al final, termino por llevarse una terrible sorpresa en la mañana, al sentir como su presencia se elevó tanto que colmo sus sentidos totalmente. A un punto en que simplemente no podía creerlo. Y más por saber que estaba en el aula de música juntos a sus nuevos compañeros. Mientras que él supuestamente estaba en el consejo estudiantil. De hecho, estaba segura que invadió en toda la escuela su poder.

Eso sí, se preocupó un poco. Porque recordaba perfectamente que sintió dos presencias demoniacas elevarse junto con su Qi, para luego desvanecerse al mismo tiempo con el suyo. Además, lo hacía peor el hecho de que luego no lo vio. Había terminado las clases y quería creer que se fue así sin más.

Resultándole extraño, demasiado. Y no sabía que pensar en realidad. Porque podría ser peligroso hasta mantenerse cerca suyo. Llevándola a masajearse la cien con ligero nervios.

—¿Pandora, sucede algo…? —

La aludida se giró hacia el interior del hogar, ante lo escuchado de manera inesperada. Alejándose un poco del balcón. Notando a su hermana menor observándola con ambas cejas alzadas.

Ciertamente una chica de contextura física similar a ella. Ya que era esbelta y de piel pálida, rayando el blanco al igual que su hermana. La única diferencia se hallaba en el rostro. Pues la chica tenia pelo negro semi ondulada que cubría unos de sus ojos rosados claro. Además de que era un poco menos atractiva, pero solo un poco.

—Estoy bien…estoy bien; no te preocupes—

—Oh bueno…pero es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela— recordó la menor no muy convencida por la respuesta.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya arreglé todo, así que mañana podrás empezar las clases conmigo— afirmo aligerando un poco su típica y dura mirada —Por cierto, me inscribí en un club de música y logre que permitan inscribirte, sé que te gusta—

—¿En serio? — la mayor asintió con una leve sonrisa al notar el rostro iluminado de su por general tímida hermana —¡gracias! — exclamo corriendo a abrazarla e incomodando un poco a Pandora. No era alguien muy buena con eso de la muestra de afecto, pero la dejo ser a su hermanita.

Además, Yumie lo era todo para ella. Desde que perdieron su madre se convirtió en su principal prioridad. Era lo cierto.

####

—¿No te dije que era buena? —

Iori observo de reojo al bartender, algo cansado de sus constantes alardeos. Optando por solo tomar el trago de Whisky que había pedido. Como un pequeño festejo ante el hecho de que todo transcurrió perfectamente.

De algún modo, las horas pasaron volando y la gente ya se estaban retirando, para su total satisfacción. Ya que, dentro de unos cuantos minutos, cuando todo este vacío podría irse en calma a su hogar.

Además, ¿Por qué no festejar? No se encontró con ningún demonio, muchos menos con cualquier tipo de cosas raras que aparentemente había en este mundo. Según lo poco que recordaba de lo hablado con Sona. Ya le bastaba con eso.

—Lástima que sea un poco áspera ja— continuo el contrario. En su mundo, pensando que el de cabellos rojo le prestaba mucha atención. Provocando que Iori suspire molesto, al oírlo decir algo sobre quien ya imaginaba. Al fin y al cabo, le taladro con lo mismo desde que estuvo acá.

—tsk…entonces ¿Cómo se llama? — dijo, solo por decir algo ante el charlatán que tenía en frente. En tanto observaba como algunas mozas comenzaban a limpiar algunas mesas.

—Kalacarle…kalaparker. Es un nombre muy extraño, no me sale bien—

—En todo momento estuviste alagándola como si la conocieras de toda la vida ¿y me dice que no tienes idea de cómo pronunciar su nombre? — cuestiono el de cabellos rojos con ambas cejas arqueadaz, por tal estupidez. En tanto observaba al sujeto del bar.

—¡Viejo, pero es en serio! Su nombre es muy raro…y feo— aseguro con suma honestidad, afirmando para sí mismo de arriba abajo con la cabeza.

—¿Quién tiene nombre raro y feo? —

Oyeron ambos hombres, por lo que desviaron su atención hacia un costado notando a la mujer de la que precisamente hablaban, con la guitarra sobre su espalda. De brazos cruzados observando al bartender con serenidad. Causando que este tragara saliva, pues siempre metía la pata con ella. Por lo que, dio inicio a pensar en cualquier cosa para arreglar la situación. De la mejor manera posible y rápidamente.

—Tu— le gano de mano Iori. Con su "linda" sinceridad.

La mujer alzo una ceja ante esa respuesta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Pasando su mirada desde el bartender hacia el sujeto de cabellos rojos. Percatándose gracias a sus atuendos que parecía ser el nuevo de seguridad.

—Jaja el solo bromea…— intervino rápidamente el hombre detrás de la mesada, estirando unos de sus brazos para darle unas fuertes palmadas sobre el hombro al Yagami. Sin imaginar, que este comenzó a cavar su tumba mentalmente, por tener tal confianza contra su persona —Solo no le hagas caso Kalatr…¿kalacarmen?…uh…—

—Kalawarner— corrigió la mujer levemente fastidiosa en tanto negaba con la cabeza de aquí para haya —igual, solo olvídalo; Quiero un trago—

—¡Si, si ahí voy! — respondió. Haciendo rápidamente cualquier tipo de bebida, para su amor platónico.

—Patético…—susurro Iori tan despacio que sería inaudible para cualquiera. Para él, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo, al verlo actuar como un perrito faldero.

—¿Hm? — gimió ella, volviéndolo a observar.

Bueno, quizás no susurro tan despacio ahora que lo pensaba. De cualquier forma ¿Cómo demonios lo oyó?

—Eres el nuevo ¿no? —expreso la mujer de cabellos azules. Extendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo. Mientras observaba detenidamente y curiosa su cabello rojo. No era un detalle común en las personas, pero para nada común.

—Si…—respondió, tomando de un sorbo todo su Whisky. Antes de mirar la mano de ella, detrás de sus gafas oscuras y corresponder el saludo con doble intención. Ahora la tenía cerca, era el momento ideal para tratar de comprender qué tipo de energía poseía.

Algo que efectivamente la mencionada parecía haber presentido, causando que estrechara su mano aún más fuerte contra la de él. Sin esperar que Iori le respondería de la misma manera, para su total sorpresa. Que sin lugar a dudas no permitió demostrarlo en sus delicadas y llamativas facciones.

Finalizando segundos después el tenso saludo entre ambos…

—Que agarre — dijo seria y aún más curiosa la atractiva mujer. En tanto se acercaba un poco a él.

E Iori se mantuvo en silencio. No era un demonio, eso estaba claro. Pero también comprendió que no era humana. Entonces ¿Qué carajo era esa mujer? ¿era una mujer no? Vaya a saber a qué estaba saludando. Quizás y esa ni era su apariencia verdadera.

—¡Aquí esta! — interrumpió el bartender con la bebida lista para entregarle a Kalawarner. Aunque curioso por verla con una mirada fija sobre el Yagami y bastante cerca. Al contrario de este último que parecía ignorarla, ya que estaba dejando el dinero en la mesada —¿Qué? ¿ya te vas muchacho? —

—tengo cosas que hacer—

—Oh vaya, es una pena…— continuo la mujer, causando que él crispara su rostro, pero también la sorpresa en el hombre del bar. Era raro verla tan amigable con alguien, hasta se sentía un poco celoso de Iori. Quizás y le cayó bien a la habitual áspera cantante que tenían.

Yagami en cambio, no pensaba lo mismo. Es más, lo único que ahora cruzaba en sus pensamientos. Es que probablemente deba ver otra vez a la petiza del consejo estudiantil, quizás le aclare algunas cosas sobre otras razas. Y más si debería tener cuidado con la mismas.

La mujer por su parte tomo la bebida y le dio un par de sorbos tranquila e intrigada por este humano.

—(quizás deba investigarlo…)—pensó como precaución en tanto observaba su mano ligeramente colorada. Si definitivamente debía hacerlo —Me voy, Kuwabara—

—¿eh? — atino a expresar el bartender incrédulo.

Y Kalawarner salió tras el de cabellos rojizos. Tratando de suprimir aún más su energía. A tal punto que no sería detectable por casi nadie.

####

¡Lo sabía!

Sabía que trabajar como seguridad de un casino, no fue precisamente su mejor idea. Claro que, tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones. Y menos si se trata de una persona que ni si quiera tiene la secundaria completa –bueno, en este mundo claro- Sin embargo, ahora que analizaba detenidamente su situación actual. Comprendió que debió buscar y elegir algunas de esas pocas opciones laborales, para facilitar un poco su propia vida.

En todo caso y ahora que observaba su reloj sobre su muñeca, no tendría solamente dos tristes horas, treinta lamentables minutos y unos míseros segundos. Para llegar a su casa, dormir lo que le reste e ir a la condenada escuela…

Y el que pensaba haber hecho una elección correcta. Ahora captaba que no fue su más sabia decisión, para que negarlo.

Aun así, debía ver el lado positivo. Las personas tienden a decir esas cosas. Que siempre hay algo bueno dentro de todo. Y la verdad que su sueldo, por ejemplo, no era malo; para nada. Bajo ese aspecto, al menos podría pagar tranquilo el alquiler de donde vive. Y dejar lo ganado en el negocio del anciano para alimentarse de manera decente, después de tanto tiempo.

Digamos que podría considerar eso como el lado positivo ¿no?

Eso sí, necesitaba un transporte urgente. Era muy cierto que le quedaban unas dos horas y un par de minutos. El problema es que vive en un lugar estúpidamente lejos. Quizás una moto sería una buena opción. No obstante, ese lujo no podía darse hasta que se estabilice económicamente.

Lo cual significaba que terminaría durmiendo, una hora - ¿quizás un poco menos? - Antes de iniciar con la rutina escolar, a partir de ahora en adelante, al haber arrancado con su labor en el casino por las noches y…

—¡Vaya mierda! — Gruño al caer en cuenta de ese detalle. Con una frase que se estaba volviendo demasiado habitual en su diccionario. En tanto se aproximaba a una fuente de agua, situada en el medio de la enorme vereda, esas en las que personas suelen tirar sus monedas para obtener suerte o fortuna, como mejor prefieran decirlo.

Sinceramente no le gustaba nada el rumbo por el que estaba transitando su vida. Y realmente esperaba, no, anhelaba el poder tener unas cuantas horas libres a la tarde, ya que de no ser así terminaría durmiendo en la academia o en el trabajo, por cómo iban las cosas. Además, era una experiencia que conocía de su olvidable infancia con su clan.

La sensación de que los parpados se cerraran solos por el agotamiento, sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Era una de ellas. Claro que, una cosa no sería igual a otra. Esto sería un juego de niños si comparaban con su entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si vaya a terminar medio muerto en este caso…

Y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, en tanto seguía caminando con ambas manos en el bolsillo pensativo. Sin ver ningún tipo de alma o rastro de alguien, lo cual era normal por estas horas. Antes desviar su atención o más bien mirar de reojo el interior de la fuente a la cual estaba rodeando.

—Monedas…—

Se preguntó si de verdad las personas creían que se cumplirían sus deseos con hacer eso. O si solo lo hacían como un "un acto de fe". En lo que a él respecta habría que ser muy ingenuo para creer esas cosas.

De cualquier manera, no importaba. Al final solo terminaban siendo nimiedades para él. Además, la única razón por la que andaba en estos lugares. Es porque este era su mejor camino, al ser el más "corto", si es que podría decirse de esa forma, tanto para ir como para volver. Como a su vez y por sobre todas las cosas, también era el más tranquilo.

Puede en que su antiguo mundo tenía una reputación tan mala. Que la palabra tranquilidad es lo último con que le relacionaban. Pero lo cierto es que le gustaba la paz, no eran puro alardes sobre que odiaba la violencia. Simplemente actuaba antes las situaciones que se cruzan en su camino u objetivos. Aunque si, era cierto que quizás se pasaba un poco, tampoco era para negarlo. No obstante, la maldición que corrían en sus venas, tenía cierta culpa e influencia en ello. Esa también era otra verdad.

—Tsk, diablos… — gruño al aire. Cuando observo el cielo notando, como era de esperarse ante el largo camino que debía recorrer, ciertos reflejos que anunciaban el acercamiento del amanecer

Le convendría dejar de perderse en sus cavilaciones e ir a descansar de una buena vez, aun tenia esas intenciones. Además, no le interesaba si fuesen solos treinta minutos o menos. Pero iba a pegar los ojos a como dé lugar. Algo es algo. ¿no?

Claro que cierta bella cantante que lo seguía desde la distancia con suma cautela. Y una mirada que demostraba peligrosidad. Tenia otros planes en mente en aprovechamiento de que él aun no la detecto.

####

* * *

Como verán, ahora se sabe un poco más sobre Pandora, su hermana y ambas energías que planteo en esta historia. Pero supongo, se preguntaran si de verdad Iori controla la energía vital, Qi, chi o Ki.

Y si, si lo hace. Fatal fury, Art of figther (obviamente todos los de kof en snk) inclusive algunos de Street fighter (capcom) manejan ese poder -por decir alguno- Claro que, al Yagami se le suma el poder de la magatama maldita. La cuestión, es que en los juegos esta planteado a un nivel de poder diferente a por ejemplo dragon ball, donde sabemos que es destructivo a niveles inmensos. Por eso, lo aclaro ante las dudas xD

¿Ahora porque a Iori le costo más sentir la presencia de Kalawarner? Pues recuerden que los ángeles caídos, son los que menos población poseen. Por esta razón y a diferencia de los demonios son más precavidos.

Bueno es todo, ¡saludos y ta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los comentarios **Itachigo, Anakin Namizake, Neopercival, guest y ebullientpixie**.

 **ebullientpixie:** En cuanto a lo de grayfia e Iori, hmm admito que no lo había pensado. Pero dudo que lo vaya a cambiar ahora. Sin embargo debo decir que no parece mal pareja.

De cualquier manera, espero que le guste este cap. Cualquier duda o critica hágamelo saber. Saludos y ta luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Su humor era pésimo –bueno, siempre estaba de pocas pulgas- pero hoy lo estaba especialmente por varias razones específicas. Una de ellas era la sensación o presentimiento de que alguien lo seguía. Produciéndole tanta irritación por desconocer quién era el/la insolente que se atrevía a hacerlo. Irritación que fue en aumento ante el hecho de que incluso hasta ahora, sea quien sea que lo seguía, logró mantenerse oculto de él. Diablos hasta le resultaba frustrante. Y no estaba loco, mucho menos paranoico, puede que esa persona, demonio o lo que sea que hay en este mundo, logro ocultar su energía a niveles indetectable para él. Pero su instinto nunca le falla. Y el mismo le decía que alguien lo estuvo y ¡está ahora mismo! observándolo en su trayecto al instituto Kuoh.

¡Por todos los cielos!, ya perdió el número de cuantas veces se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás de manera desagradable, asustando algunas personas sin querer y que no tenían nada que ver con su problema. Supuso que no estaba cerca, sino más bien a una distancia lejana siguiéndole sus pasos. Puede que quien lo seguía, además de saber suprimir su energía a niveles interesantes –tenía que darle algo de crédito-, también sabia tanto como él, que ello solo funcionaria si se mantenía a una distancia lejana. Caso contrario y esto lo aseguraba el mismo Yagami. Ya hubiese tenido su mano sobre el cuello del desconocido/a, buscando respuesta sobre porque lo espiaba.

La segunda cuestión de su molestia y tenía que admitirlo, resultaba sumamente vergonzoso –como molesto-, pero las horas se les escaparon de la mano. Culpa del maldito despertador que no sonó tan fuerte como hubiese deseado. No está de más decir que el inocente aparato en estos momentos se halla destrozado en un tacho de basura. Aun así, por culpa del objeto, descanso más de lo debido y como consecuencia estaba arribando más que atrasado a lo que sería el primer día de clases. Motivo por el que sus pasos eran rápidos y su mirada desde ya apática, se mezclaba con señales claras de amenazas a quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

Resulto normal que la personas que en un principio iban por donde se movía él, cambiaran hacia la otra verada con tal de evitarlo. Bueno, era de suponerse, su apariencia actual y poco ordenada por así decirlo, le favorecía demasiado para que ello sucediera. No es algo a lo que él se preocupaba demasiado claro, pero debía reconocer que por lo general trataba de lucir presentable, por decir lo menos. En esta ocasión, gracias a lo sucedido no se dio tiempo para nada, con tal de no llegar más tarde al instituto. Y ciertamente su mirada asesina entre mezclada con sus ojos cansados, debido a que solo una hora de más logro descansar –sin quererlo cabe decir- junto con sus atuendos del instituto bastante mal puestos. Y por último su poder levemente elevado ante la incomodidad y sospecha de que alguien lo seguía. Le daba una apariencia sin lugar a duda intimidante. Como también causante de temor en las personas que apenas se aproximaba hacia él, cuando estas se dirigían a sus respectiva mandado o cosas que debían hacer, pues, aunque que no tengan la capacidad de sentir la energía a su alrededor como Iori, algo les indicaba cierta mala sensación, un presentimiento, se podría decir que era la palabra correcta…como si el Yagami tuviera malas intenciones.

Aun así, fue sorpresivo que, a pesar de todo ello, alguien tuvo la valentía de tocar el claxon cuando él cruzo la calle sin mucho cuidado, totalmente apurado y concentrado en sus asuntos. Terminando por ser esta la tercera cuestión de su molestia actual -e impaciencia sin lugar dudas-

—¡Eh maldito idiota! ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿acaso quieres morir? — Oyó o mas bien continuaba escuchando el reclamo a sus espaldas, en lo que trataba de ignorar lo que mejor que pudo a aquel inútil -según él-

El desconocido hombre le exclamaba sus insultos, sin pelos en la lengua, denotando estar realmente molesto. Pues el mismo había volcado el café que sostenía en su mano, sobre su camisa cuando debió frenar repentinamente por el "delincuente" de cabello rojos que cruzo la calle de manera imprudente.

Como era imaginable y en respuesta, Iori lo fulmino totalmente con su mirada. No obstante, termino siendo increíble -bastante- el que decidiera optar por seguir ignorando al extraño, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad y decencia que tenía, muy pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, con tal de lograr tal hazaña. Siendo un logro alcanzado cuando medio a regañadientes continuo con sus pasos más que impaciente, limitándose como en un principio, en seguir dándole la espalda como si ni lo hubiera escuchado.

Lamentablemente, apenas segundos después, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza para su total sorpresa, causando que gire apresuradamente por donde vino ello, notando un vaso de plástico todo machucado en forma de un bollo o pelota sobre el suelo. Sus cejas alzadas indicaban que no esperaba tal acción del extraño, aunque no significaba que esta vez iba a dejar pasar alto ello. Su mandíbula se apretó y su poca paciencia se esfumo, por lo que fue directo hacia el molesto idiota. Pensando en ¡Basta de ser un señor amabilidad! –o lo que interpretaba el Yagami de ser amable-

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer mocoso! — reclamo el contrario otra vez, en referencia a su camisa manchada de café, aunque ahora estaba fuera de su coche.

Para ignorancia del Yagami, aunque haya cruzado imprudentemente, la señal habilitaba el paso a los peatones por lo que resultaba algo afortunado y favorable para él en esta situación. El hombre no tenía derecho a quejarse, aunque tuviera razón de que el Yagami no estaba prestando atención las señales. Claro que, el mismo hombre tampoco lo hizo y si no fuese por el primero, hubiese cruzado igual, evitando el paso correspondiente de los peatones y quizás también hubiese ganado una multa por pasar con el semáforo en rojo.

De todas maneras, aunque la fortuna lo acompaño esta vez, rápidamente se convirtió en infortunio ante su mal carácter y falta de tolerancia, al dirigirse rápidamente hacia el extraño sujeto. Siendo de esperarse que las personas que cruzaban por allí, se detuvieron al ver lo malo que se veía esto y, al fin y al cabo, estaban en medio de la calle aquellos dos a la vista de todos.

Sucediendo finalmente…

El hombre se puso en guardia –parecía ser alguien que sabía defenderse por su postura- y no le tembló el pulso en lanzar rápidamente un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al Yagami, con tal de ponerlo en su lugar a ese "delincuente" por ver como este parecía buscar pelea, quedando su acción allí. Al final termino siendo lo único que hizo. Y no porque sucedió algo inusual –bueno quizás si- sino porque su puño fue evitado tan fácilmente, para encontrarse rápidamente con otro que lo desparramo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Una acción que parecía ser tan simple y tan fácil de hacerlo, pero la verdad es que así lo hizo parecer Iori. Naciendo el silencio entre todos los que vieron la escena con incredulidad por lo sucedido y también porque seguramente esa debió ser la pelea más corta de todos los tiempos. Ni dos segundos pasaron y ya estaba uno en el suelo durmiendo por un golpe.

Y los murmullos comenzaron a resonar ante lo sucedido, algunos sorprendidos, otros a decantándose a favor de Iori, pues consideraban mal el accionar del hombre, aunque otros en contra por la pelea, aunque fuera corta no cambiaba el hecho de que innecesaria…pero por supuesto, tampoco falto la persona que llamaba la policía por lo sucedido. En lo que Iori, se daba vuelta como si no hubiese pasado nada, olvidándose totalmente del hombre inconsciente en el suelo con una terrible marca en su rostro. Pensando solo para sí mismo que el enfrentar tanto tiempo a Kyo, le hizo perder el tacto para lanzar golpes débiles, esperaba no haberlo roto el cráneo o algo así. Desconociendo totalmente que una persona estaba dando la descripción suya y la del hombre en el suelo…

Esta iba a ser un día poco agradable…aun no lo sabía, pero pronto se iba a dar cuenta porque…

* * *

 **####**

Esto era muy conveniente, parecía ser que llego justo al horario de recreo. Varios alumnos estaban en la entrada, conversando y demás cosas. Por lo menos ahora no tendría que andar molestando en los horarios de clases, preguntando en donde se encontraba su aula. Permitiéndose de esta forma el gusto de que se formara una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Ahora lo único que debía hacer es buscar un profesor o profesora, para que le indicara hacia donde debía ir y ya con eso estaría en su aula en paz en espera de que termine el recreo, para finalmente ponerse al día.

—¿En serio? El primer día de clases y ya estás llegando tarde jovencito—

Escucho repentinamente el de cabellos rojos a sus espaldas, antes de que si quiera intente hacer lo que pensaba. Motivo por el que se dio vuelta con aburrimiento. Reconociendo a la pequeña profesora de música con sus brazos cruzados observándolo con ambas cejas alzadas.

—eh—saludo a su manera él. Mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el papel dónde indicaba el número de su año y el lugar correspondiente en donde debía ir. ¿Para qué iba perder tiempo? Ya que apareció ella, le preguntaría y listo. Además, era nuevo y poco nada conoce sobre esta academia. En resumidas cuentas, necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

Por su parte Mavis, solo dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. No solo ignoro lo que dijo, sino también le saludo de manera poca respetuosa. Este muchacho sin lugar a dudas no era muy bueno para socializar.

—¿Sabes dónde está? — cuestiono el de cabellos rojo, extendiéndole un papel arrugado. Lo cual, la mujer tomo y comenzó a leerlo, formándose una leve sonrisa en su rostro a medida que continuaba —Si hubieses sido puntual, lo sabrías— respondió luego de unos segundos ligeramente divertida. En tanto la mirada del Yagami se crispaba. Pensando en porque no solo se limitaba a responderle y de paso se ahorraba sus burlas

—Sí, si…ya entendí— afirmo, no logrando ocultar del todo su molestia en su voz.

—Uhm bueno, vamos te indico, pero te advierto desde ya, ¡no quiero estos tipos de impuntualidades en mi clase o repercutirán en tus notas! ¿quedo claro? — aviso con seriedad antes de emprender marcha. Recibiendo un asentimiento del aludido. Y honestamente debió contener las ganas de reírse que tenía. El muchacho parecía a punto de explotar, se lo notaba en su rostro. Pero parecía ser que aprendió a ser más callado con sus mayores desde que el día anterior lo envió con el director. Eso era bueno admitió para sí misma, además que clases de persona seria si no fuese civilizado. Empezando a moverse hacia el interior del instituto

—(¡Al fin!)— bramo mentalmente, por su parte el de cabellos rojos, comenzando a seguirla impaciente. Alejándose ambos de la vereda frente a la academia. En lo que la profesora de música hacia algunos comentarios casuales, sobre que era un lindo día y demás tonterías –según él consideraba-, a los cuales decidió hacer oídos sordos ante su creciente malhumor por los hechos de este día. No obstante, la mala suerte decidió hacer acto de presencia en forma del sonido de una sirena detrás de ambos, como si fuese una advertencia o algo así, para que se detengan en ese instante. Evitando que entraran al interior de la academia.

Todos los alumnos observaron hacia el coche de la policía que se hizo notar, después de estacionarse frente al instituto. Incluso Mavis lo hizo curiosa, pues era raro verlos aparecer, por no decir que nunca lo hicieron, al menos que ella recordara. La academia nunca tuvo problemas. Ella creía estar segura de eso, ignorando gracias a sus cavilaciones que el Yagami fue el único que los ignoro, es más ni si quiera atino a mirar. Ya que como había dicho anteriormente tenía muy buen instinto, algo de lo que destacaba su clan para el combate, pero que no solo se podía emplear para ello precisamente. Pues, así como anteriormente le hacía presentir que alguien lo seguía, esta vez le hizo presentir que estaba en problemas. Y poso ambas manos en sus bolsillos emprendiendo marcha hacia el interior de la escuela simuladamente, como quien no quiera la cosa.

—¡Eh tú!— dijo un hombre apresuradamente mientras era acompañado por una mujer, la cual portaba un uniforma similar. Ambos alejándose rápidamente del coche en el que llegaron.

—(Fantástico, sinceramente fantástico)— se dijo para sí mismo el de cabellos rojos, deteniéndose y dándose vuelta sin poner demasiada oposición, en reconocimiento de que ello agravarías más la situación. Maldiciendo a cualquier nombre que le cruzara por su mente. En tanto se cuestionaba que demonio pasaba consigo mismo. Es que simplemente no entendía. ¿Cómo es que salía de un problema y luego se encontraba en otro aun peor? ¿Acaso lo meo un elefante? ¡Maldita mala fortuna la suya!

Mavis no debió pensar demasiado para darse cuenta a quien estaban buscando. La misma mirada de los dos nuevos presentes acercándose hacia ellos lo indicaba. Razón por la que desvió su atención de muy mala manera hacia el muchacho problemático que tenía a su lado.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!— cuestionamiento que parecía exigir una respuesta por la forma en que lo dijo.

—tranquila, no es como si robe o mate…o lo que sea—aviso el Yagami con una curiosa calma entre mezclaba con aburrimiento, como si pareciera estar resignado al problema que se le presento.

Claro que la profesora de música tembló ante su respuesta. ¿Robar? ¿matar? ¡Eso era muy grave! Aun así, busco mantener la compostura, él dijo que no hizo nada de eso ¿no? Entonces era bueno eso ¿Pero porque demonios lo dijo de esa manera? Como si ello fuera tan normal o común. Ignorando el hecho del que Yagami simplemente atino a responder lo que pregunto en su forma habitual de comunicación, no es que fuera un delincuente de verdad.

—Aun no me dijiste que hiciste jovencito— prosiguió medio reclamándole con molestia. Y ella que lo ayudo con su club de música, no iba a negarlo ahora, estaba muy desilusionada.

—Golpeo a una persona en la calle— respondió alzando un poco su voz en lugar de Iori, la mujer que se acercaba con su compañero de patrulla, al escuchar el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre alumno y ¿profesora? No parecía por su aspecto, pero por cómo le hablaba al muchacho de un particular cabello rojo, supuso que quizás lo era.

Mavis paso su mirada de la mujer que hablo, hacia el Yagami como queriendo buscar una afirmación ante los escuchado, si acaso se trataba de solo eso y no más. Bueno, seguía siendo malo, pero debía reconocer que podría ser peor la razón por el que la policía termine parando en la academia.

—¿Qué? — dijo frunciendo el ceño al sentir la mirada de la profesora y la policía sobre su persona. ¡Qué diablos!, también todos los alumnos fuera de la academia ya estaban prestando atención muy curiosos lo que sucedía —Él se lo busco — se excusó con tranquilidad y para nada arrepentido.

—¿Ah sí? — interrogo Mavis como poniendo en dudas la razones del Yagami, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y achicaba los ojos.

—Fue una pequeña riña en la calle, un problema entre el cruce de peatones y el semáforo— comunico el hombre situado junto a la mujer, mientras leía un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido —Una discusión y luego una pelea— expreso con simpleza el patrullero. Normalmente no actuarían por cosas tan minúsculas, pero cuando los llamaban y se lo hacía saber de algo como esto, aunque no sea una situación tan grave, por lo menos se aseguraban de dejar una buena advertencia a los implicados.

—¿Porque solo no te fuiste? — prosiguió Mavis observándolo nuevamente al de cabellos rojos. No pensando demasiado para más o menos tener idea de lo que paso.

Iori por el contrario tenía una mirada como si iba realizar una masacre ahí mismo. De verdad estaba muy fastidioso. ¿Acaso solo por eso vinieron a buscarlo? ¿No tenían otra cosa que hacer como atrapar un ladrón o investigar algo más importante? Fue solo una pelea, solo un golpe. Tampoco es que le arranco la cabeza de un puñetazo o lo calcino ahí mismo. Ambas cosas que verdaderamente podría haber hecho si realmente hubiese querido o si lo consideraría una amenaza para los demás. Quizás no sea un héroe como Chizuru o Kyo. Quizás sea menos piadosos que aquellos dos, pero tampoco es que era una bestia sin alma. Buenos quizás sí un poco, pero no llegaba a cosas tan graves, a menos que lo requiera.

—Como dije, él se lo busco…—repitió venenoso, ciertamente iracundo por todas estas injusticias hacia su persona. Deseando poder encontrar a quien lo seguía una vez salga de todo este embrollo. De paso obtendrías respuesta y descargaría su ira.

—Según nos dijeron lo que vieron todo, el hombre le arrojo un vaso de plástico cuando él se estaba yendo y bueno, después paso lo que paso— aclaro el patrullero con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Mavis.

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿golpeaste a alguien solo porque te tiro un vaso de plástico? — cuestiono la profesora de música con cierta sorpresa e Iori abrió la boca para intentar defenderse, pero luego la cerro. Sinceramente prefirió mantener el silencio. Pues si se lo planteaba de esa forma, realmente si fue una tontería lo que hizo —supongo que te habrá dolido demasiado…—

—¡Tsk ya entendí! — interrumpió deprisa el de cabellos rojos. Sin ánimos de escuchar burlas. Aunque si con ánimos de estrangularla, tan solo unos segundos. Definitivamente, eso sí que sería satisfactorio.

Inmediatamente desvió su atención hacia ambos policías, ya se imaginaba lo que venía o al menos eso suponía. Estos por su puesto parecieron comprender que tenía pensado acompañarlos, probablemente el muchacho estaba pensando que lo iban a poner en una celda durante todo el día. Y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa, para tan solo indicarle que los siga hasta su coche. Tan solo momentos después, sucedió lo que menos esperaba, pero de alguna manera lo desagrado más que cualquier otra cosa que podrían haber hecho aquellos dos. Recibió una simple y llana reprimenda, entre advertencias y consecuencias en el caso de que volviera a hacer lo mismo. Definitivamente fue lo más humillante, vergonzoso y doloroso para su orgullo. Incluso se preguntó que seguiría ahora. Primero la profesora de música, luego el director de la academia y ahora la policía. De mal a peor sin lugar a dudas. Por esta razón atino a no pensar que sucedería si metiera la pata de nuevo. Ya que si continuaban con este patrón…hmm mejor no imaginar lo siguiente.

Ah, pero eso sí, podía afirmar que estaba comenzando a odiar más que en un principio este mundo…

* * *

 **####**

Tanto Rias como Sona juntos con algunas de sus piezas que las acompañaban en el patio de entrada a la academia, observaban lo acontecido. Ese particular humano, era todo un mar de problemas. Y ahora que estaba a los lejos por lo que parecía ser en silencio, ya que solo a ambos policías parecían hablar, termino por empeorar aún más su ya mala reputación en la academia –a pesar de estar tan solos dos días- Y como el chisme corre como una corriente de viento, sería cuestión de tiempo que todo el mundo, sepan que la policía fue allí por algo que realizo Iori.

—Entonces... ¿Aun quieres saber más sobre él? — cuestiono Sona a su amiga sin quitar su visión del Yagami a los lejos.

—Si. Esto no cambia nada, solo nos demuestra que es un chico rebelde —aseguro con firmeza la chica de cabellos rojos —Además me intriga saber cómo un humano puede tener tanto poder—

—No creo que sea fácil obtener respuesta de él— Expreso Tsubaki observando su muñeca vendada, debido a las quemaduras que él le causo tan fácilmente.

Sona simplemente cerro sus ojos ante lo escuchado. Ella también estaba curiosa, pero sabía que probablemente no sería conveniente obtener respuesta. Había cosas la cuales simplemente había que dejar como estaban. Antes sus ojos y por su conducta el muchacho de cabellos rojos era una amenaza y sabia, no, más bien aseguraba que si lo molestaban demasiado este podría atacarlas. Al fin y al cabo, había dejado bastante claro que no lo interesaba demasiadas cosas de ellos. Los demonios. Claro que, si buscaba ayudaba en algo o respuestas sobre algunas cuestiones con respecto a quienes eran –cosa que dudaba- se las daría. Pues a diferencia de Rias, comprende que la mejor manera de obtener respuestas, es ganarse su confianza y no andar investigándolo de manera oculta.

—¡Oh chicas él me encanta! — Todos desviaron su atención hacia aquel comentario que no iba al caso. Notando a la reina de la pieza de Rias con ambas manos en su mejilla y con una sonrisa que parecía denotar sus intenciones. —Sin duda mi tipo. Guapo, rebelde, fuerte y…—

—¡Olvídalo Akeno!— interrumpió rápidamente Rias de alguna manera entendía porque decía ello a su amiga, fuera de toda esa amabilidad que demuestra la demonio de cabellos negros, cuando el momento lo requiere, saca a relucir su verdadera y cruel forma de ser antes las amenazas, quizás se sentía identificada con él. Aun así, sin importar si lo dicho fuera en broma o verdad, inclusive un poco de ambas, no la dejaría acercarse de esa manera a aquel humano y menos cuando saben poco y nada de él.

—Pero, pero… piénsalo de esta manera podría obtener las respuestas que buscas— expreso con leve sonrisa en diversión Akeno, emprendiendo marcha hacia la entrada de la academia, cuando casi cae de trasero al sentir que Rias la detuvo con una de sus manos al sostener su pollera.

—No te preocupes, Koneko se encargará de ello—aviso cerrando sus ojos, escuchando luego un leve suspiro en resignación por parte de su amiga. Pero no notando que Sona alzo ambas cejas ante esa aclaración con respecto a la joven nekomata.

—Bueno, al cabo que él ni me interesaba— continuo la contraria sentándose a su lado con un ligero tono de humor. Rias finalmente sonrió en tranquilidad. Sabiendo que debía haberlo supuesto que estaría bromeando un poco. Y la observo fijamente a la reina de sus piezas, notándola observar de reojo al Yagami…o quizás no tanto…

Sona por su parte aprovechando el diálogo que tenía su amiga, dio a inicio por buscar algo en su pequeña mochila situado a su costado. Encontrando un papel el cual rápidamente extendió a Tsubaki.

—Ya sabes que hacer— fue lo único que dijo, captando la curiosidad de Rias y Akeno. Que dejaron por un momento su charla, para observar a la mencionada por Sona. Sin obtener ninguna mísera respuesta al mirar sus facciones. Siempre fue muy seria Tsubaki y por lo tanto difícil de leer sus expresiones. En todo caso, la misma solo asintió en respuesta y se fue dejándola solas a las tres.

—¿Y eso? — Cuestiono con suma intriga Rias, ante el misterio de su amiga.

—Solo unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil que olvide resolver— respondió Sona, acomodándose un poco sus gafas. Afirmación que no logro convencer del todo a la demonios de cabellos rojos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar alto.

Tsubaki por el contrario observaba la ficha de inscripción al club de música, mientras se alejaba de las demás a pasos lento. Un tanto confusa por el repentino cambio de opinión de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Era cierto que ella tenía pensado desde el día ayer, que se inscribiera al club de música con el objetivo de investigar al extraño humano. Inclusive Sona se encargó personalmente en hablar con la profesora de música para que la permita entrar, aunque el horario de inscripción haya terminado. De alguna manera logro convencerla, sin embargo, al principio del día hoy, cuando noto sus vendas en su muñeca. Rechazo ese plan de manera rotunda y opto que lo mejor era guardar distancia de él, por el momento.

Ahora ¿Qué la llevo a cambiar de parecer? Podía ser muy inteligente, pero a veces se le era muy difícil descifrar las decisiones de su amiga. Aun así, reconocía que muy pronto obtendrías respuestas por parte de ella. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Rias por enviar a Koneko a investigarlo? No, lo dudaba. Ella no caería por la rivalidad que tenía. Era muy astuta para dejarse llevar por algo tan tonto. ¿Pero cuál era la razón?

Y negó momento después con la cabeza al no hallar algo que pudiera orientarla. Supuso que solo haría lo que necesitaba, sabiendo que de seguro había un buen motivo para que cambiara de decisión. Por lo que desvió su atención hacia la puerta de entrada a la academia en busca de la profesora música. Llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al no encontrarla, de hecho, miro hacia los alrededores como también hacia la calle, no encontrando ni si quiera al Yagami o la policía. ¿Estos últimos se lo llevaron? Suspirando con sumo desgano, por despistarse rápidamente de lo que tenía hacer gracias a su divagación.

Aun así, se movió hacia el interior de la escuela. Lo más seguro es quizás Mavis ya entro.

* * *

 **####**

¡Finalmente los encontró!, después de andar deambulando de aquí por haya durante un buen tramo.

Ahora ¿Por qué el plural?

Eso se debía a que estaba siendo acompañada precisamente por el humano problemático, bajo su punta de vista claro. Parecía ser que él zafo de la policía de alguna manera. Una lastima si se lo preguntaban. Ya que a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta realmente los disfruto verlo ser regañado. Después de todo, él no le agrado desde un principio, esa era la verdad. Y ahora mucho menos lo hacía, después de la herida que le causo en su brazo. Pasando totalmente de lado que, en cierta forma ella y Sona se lo buscaron al liberar su poder demoniaco frente a él, como si tuvieran pensado atacarlo, aunque ese no fuera su objetivo.

—¡Señorita Mavis!— exclamo Tsubaki, aligerando aún más su paso para acercarse a ellos. Sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que termine el recreo.

—Hm..¿si jovencita?— respondió, deteniendo sus pasos la mencionada con su típica amabilidad, después de darse vuelta hacia dónde provenía lo voz. Caso contrario al Yagami que ni se fijó, quien era la persona que hablo. Solo quería llegar a donde debía de una buena vez y estar tranquilo ¡por todos los cielos!, después las cosas apestosas que le ocurrieron el día hoy.

—Sona sitri me dijo que hablo con usted el día de ayer con respecto al club de música— prosiguió la exuberante demonio de cabellos negro y gafas celestes. Mientras le entregaba la ficha de inscripción a la profesora de música. Captando la atención de Iori al oír sobre su club, por lo que se dio vuelta para encontrarse con alguien que ya había visto. Esto no le agradaba.

—¡Oh sí! Tú debes ser Tsubaki Shinra ¿no? — cuestiono rápidamente Mavis con una sonrisa de alegría, recibiendo el asentimiento sereno de la mencionada —Pues es una buena coincidencia. ¡Mira Iori ella también quiere entrar en tu club! ¿no es muy bueno? — aviso contenta la mujer. Le agradaba ver a los jóvenes interesados en algo tan hermoso como la música.

Claro que, el Yagami no mostro esa misma alegría. Un demonio rodando cerca suyo era lo último que quería. Pero a regañadientes mantuvo el silencio. Ya tuvo suficiente en estas pocas horas que pasaron, solo ignoraría lo que venga en adelante del día y se enfocaría en lo que le importaba.

—¿Entonces puedo entrar? — interrogo ya sabiendo la respuesta. Pero ante el silencio que mantuvo el líder del club decidió hacerlo.

—¡Claro que si!— exclamo Mavis con total seguridad, posando una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra apuntaba al de cabellos rojos —Él es el lider del club, es bastante malhumorado pero tiene mucho talento con la música. Y yo como la profesora de música, me encargo de supervisar las fechas y programas para eventos caritativos o de recaudación. Claro que, también me encargo de enseñarles el uso de algúnos instrumentos que le guste, ver como se manejan ustedes como grupos y las conductas de cada uno— completo lo último observando reojo al de cabellos rojizo, como si ello fue dirigido directamente a él. Recibiendo en respuesta un ligero gruñido por parte del aludido —¡así que, cualquier problema también me los puedes hacer saber a mí!— finalizo, volviendo a observar a Iori, aunque esta vez él no solo sintió la mirada de ella, sino también la de Tsubaki.

—¿Oh sí? — dijo Tsubaki alzando ambas cejas. Y el Yagami la observo intrigado ¿Por qué sentía que no había buenas intenciones en esa pregunta?

Motivo por el que observo fijamente a la demonio, por si las moscas, notando como esta lentamente se acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja con una de sus manos, mientras posaba sus ojos castaños en él como si lo estuviera desafiando. Logrando ver en ese instante, en ese simple gesto con su pelo, como sobresalía de la manga detrás de su camisa, unas vendas que casi cubrían un poco su mano. Recordando totalmente lo del día anterior, causando que se reafirmara para sí mismo y por tercera vez que esto definitivamente no era bueno, endureciendo su mirada hacia la chica, gesto imitado rápidamente por la misma -sin queriendo mostrarse débil o retroceder ante él-. Llevándolos a sumergirse en un combate de mirada, al punto que los dos parecían haber olvidado que Mavis aún estaba presente. Por lo que esta por su parte, ya curiosa ante la situación plasmada frente suyo, comenzó a pasar su mirada de ella a él, luego de él a ella y así unas cuantas veces más. No parecían como si fueran una pareja de enamorados. De hecho y a menos que estuviera alucinando, se estaban matando y pisoteando con la mirada. Inmediatamente entendió que algo no estaba sabiendo.

—¿Se conocen? — se animo a interrumpirlos Mavis y de prisa. Quizás aligeraba la tensión que apareció repentinamente en el ambiente.

La respuesta fue solo un rotundo silencio por parte de ambos jóvenes. Aunque por lo menos dejaron de lado -o para otro momento- su duelo de miradas asesinas. Aun así, la profesora de música se cruzó de brazos en espera de alguna contestación por parte de cualquiera de los dos.

—Bueno…Ayer nos conocimos— admitió resignada Tsubaki. Siendo la verdad, al fin y al cabo. Obteniendo probablemente como recompensa por su sinceridad de algún tipo de ente o algo extraño, una situación que la lleno de satisfacción. Pues ahora veía a Mavis observar de manera reprobatoria al de cabellos rojizos como si realizo algún crimen o algo así, para la frustración de este último aunque luego se convirtió en molestia al notar como Tsubaki le sonreía descaradamente. Por suerte el timbre del recreo sonó y gracias a ello Iori se evitó otra vergonzosa reprimenda.

—Hmm— medio gimió, medio gruño ante el sonido repentino la profesora de música, entrecerrando sus ojos en desconfianza hacia el de cabellos rojos —luego continuáremos con esto... ¡pero más te vale que te portes bien jovencito! — advirtió con suma seriedad, para luego darse vuelta y con una pequeña sonrisa indicarle en donde estaba su aula—oh y allí es primer año…suerte para ambos y ¡recuerda lo que dije muchacho! — completo medio gritando en tanto se alejaba de los dos.

Para la incredulidad y diversión de Tsubaki, como también para la rotunda irritación del Yagami. ¿Acaso ella esa pensaba que era su madre? ¿Y que fue eso ultimo? ¿acaso se burló de que iba a primer año? -No hacía nada simplemente porque… bueno, no debía-

—Como la odio— susurro Iori para sí mismo antes de observar a la demonio cerca suyo—¿Y tú que te traes entre manos? — interrogo con sospechas.

—¡Me gusta la música, pero sí sabía que vos era el líder del club nunca me hubiese unido! — bramo la chica su rotunda mentira, apretando ambos puños a su costado del cuerpo. Aunque segundos después recapacito lo que dijo, recordando lo sucedido hace tan solo un día. Dándose cuenta que su afirmación fue una tremenda idiotez. Seguramente ahora él se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

—Je si claro. Seguro y ni sabes que es una nota musical…pff— completo el Yagami harto de perder tiempo para luego emprender marcha a su aula.

Ella por su parte parpadeo varias veces por lo sucedido y lo vio alejarse. Dejándola con algunas dudas. O él tenía muy mala memoria o directamente ni prestó atención lo que le dijo Sona. Sea cual sea de las dos opciones le fue beneficioso. Y se dispuso a irse para informar lo sucedido a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Cuando tan solo momentos después, recordó el ultimo comentario del Yagami. Sonriendo levemente para sí misma en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

—Que idiota, ¿Quién no sabe eso? —expreso con confianza. Pensando un poco, luego otro poco más y luego otro. Intentando y siguiendo intentando en lo que sus facciones de confianza se perdían, para pasar poco a poco, segundo tras segundos, minutos tras minutos a una de total molestia. Para finalmente aceptar que no sabía cómo definirlo —(Ahg maldito tipo engreído, arrogante, idiota, imbécil…)— saliendo totalmente de sus casillas una de la chica más seria de la academia, al lanzar mentalmente todos tipos de insultos al Yagami que se le ocurriera en mente en estos instantes. Dejando en claro que definitivamente lo odiaba y que estar en su club le iba a ser muy difícil.

Olvidando e ignorando en todo momento que en teoría empezó un poco mal. Pues, si su objetivo era buscar ganar o la confianza de alguien, esta no fue la manera más adecuada ciertamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, debo decir que ya estamos cerca de terminar con los capítulos introductorios, antes de continuar con respecto a Raynera y demas. Poco a poco estoy definiendo como están conformadas las clases y en que lugares estarían cada personaje en la escuela. Por si no lo dije, vuelvo a dejarlo en claro, Pandora de Saint Seiya Lost canvas, cuenta con un propia historia aquí, totalmente desligada al mundo Saint Seiya. Lo mismo con Yumie Takagi de Hellsing. Ninguna de las dos tienen algo que ver con sus respectivas anime/manga, solo su diseño.

Pero ultimo pero más importante gracias por comentar **El Solitario** , **Jiren El Gris** , **DanteSparda1959** (si, de verdad estuve mucho tiempo ausente xD) y **Kamencolin**

Así que, como siempre cualquier comentario o critica no duden en decírmelo. Este capitulo no tiene nada de mi intento de humor pero bueno era necesario. Ta luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Había cosas que simplemente no podía entender por parte de Rias. Puede que confiara en ella de sobremanera y que esté dispuesta a seguir cada orden que le pidiera. Pero en algunas ocasiones y aunque solo fueran pensamientos para sí misma, ya que no se atrevía a contradecirla ante el enorme respeto que le tenía. Koneko, llegaba a discrepar totalmente con las peticiones que le otorgaba.

Por ejemplo, en este momento ella con toda honestidad podía afirmar que no se sentía la persona más adecuada para esta labor actual. Es que ¿Cómo esperaba que precisamente ella pueda obtener información, cuando Sona, la cual tiene una capacidad de habla y persuasión sumamente alta –además de ser la líder del consejo estudiantil- ni si quiera pudo lograr obtener cualquier dato por parte del espeluznante humano de cabellos rojos?

Era una ridiculez, si se lo preguntaban.

Koneko se conocía perfectamente y reconocía que esto no era lo suyo. ¡Pero para nada! Si le pidiera, no sé, que golpee la cara a alguien, bueno, eso sí que sería otro cantar. Pero ¿obtener información? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer ello? Puede que sea popular entre los humanos, algo que ni si quiera ella sabía cómo logro. Pero el punto es que, al contrario de lo que se pudiera imaginar con respecto a alguien tachado de "popular", Koneko, no encontraba nada en si misma que sugeriría tal atención hacia su persona. De hecho, quería creer que todo se debe por verse siempre en compañía de Rias, Akeno y Kiba. Dudaba que hubiera otra razón que se deba precisamente a sus propias cualidades, ya que estas no eran demasiado agradables.

Es decir, no se relacionaba con ningún humano, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Su capacidad de socializar con alguien era totalmente pésima –y aun así la adoraban para su confusión- No reía, ni mucho menos mostraba cualquier tipo de emoción. Y cuando algo no le agradaba algo, como los pervertidos, entonces recurría simplemente a la violencia.

Podía entender porque seguían los humanos a Rias y sus amigos. Ellos tenían un carisma especial para desenvolverse con los estudiantes y profesores/as de Kuoh, lo cual causaba cierta empatía hacia los mencionados. ¿Pero ella? ¿Qué tenía?

Si, Koneko, definitivamente nunca entendería a los humanos. Aunque ahora tampoco entendía a Rias. Ella la conoce muy bien, por ende, sabe su forma de ser, su forma de actuar. No había manera para que ella fuera la indicada para esto. A decir verdad, la más adecuada para esto sería Akeno o la propia Rias. Honestamente no podía comprender porque le dio esta labor tan difícil, ¿acaso tanto confiaba en ella? ¿o no la conocía tanto como ella se imaginaba?... o simplemente se debía porque tuvo el infortunio de ir en el mismo año que él…

Por alguna razón pensaba que fue esto último…

En fin, una orden era una orden, después de todo. Por lo que debería tratar de resolver este asunto de alguna manera y sacar información a aquel humano particularmente raro y escalofriante. Es decir, un tipo de cabellos rojos que daba una mala sensación con solo verlo.

No obstante, y viendo el lado positivo, resulto gratificante ver que, por una vez coincidió con los humanos o al menos con los de su aula, ya que estos simplemente trataban de no mirarlo cuando él había ingresado hace unos cuantos minutos, para el disgusto de la pequeña demonio. Ciertamente pensó al principio que, por no verlo a primera hora en la academia, lograría desligarse de sus órdenes. Sin embargo, aunque muy tarde, el extraño humano apareció para su desilusión.

¿Y ahora? Bueno, sencillamente ni si quiera sabía por dónde empezar, como había dicho anteriormente era pésima para socializar. Para el colmo ese humano parecía ser lo mismo o peor aún que ella. Ya que durante el tramo de las clases de matemática podía oír rumores envueltos de susurros por parte de sus compañero/as de clase, sobre que la policía vino por él, que maltrato a una profesora el día de ayer. Y otras tantas cosas que ya no sabía si eran ciertas o no. Pero que simplemente la hacía desanimarse aún más, pues le era suficiente prueba para comprender que no obtendría respuestas fácilmente.

Por lo que comenzó a golpear con un dedo la mesa de su pupitre ignorando a la profesora de Matemática en busca de un plan que pudiera ayudarla y de paso no decepcionar a Rias.

—Vamos chicos, no es tan difícil— Expreso en tanto profesora enfrente del pizarrón, con un tono de voz que denotaba cierto desánimo al no oír respuestas –aunque también se podía distinguir en la faciones de la mujer su decepción- Motivo que llevo a Koneko en alzar y posar su mirada detrás de la mencionada, solo para ver que había escrito en el enorme pizarrón, obviamente. Causando que sus ojos se abrieran en par, ante la serie de problemas que ni si quiera tenía idea en que momento escribió, muchos menos de cómo resolverlas. Y negó para sí misma con frustración. No debió ignorar la clase. Razón por el que agacho su cabeza y negó para sí, hasta que —Yagami…— escucho la pequeña Nekomata.

Bien, ahora si que observo con suma curiosidad a la adulta. Captando como su postura e animo cambio drásticamente. Es decir, era totalmente evidente su ligero ceño fruncido y la mirada poco simpática que enviaba al muchacho. Cuestión que llevo a la pequeña demonio a desviar su atención hacia al mencionado. Dándose cuenta que no era lo única que realizo tal movimiento, pues lo demás alumnos también hicieron lo mismo.

Resulto un tanto comprensible del porque le enviaba esa mirada la profesora. El de cabellos rojo estaba observando la ventana como si nada. Probablemente fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar que sucedería. Cuando él oyó su apellido fue que decidió poner su atención hacia el pizarrón y dar inicio a responder lo que veía durante unos cuantos segundos.

Acción que ya ocurrió más de una vez durante la clase, claro está. La mujer no obtenía respuesta por parte de nadie y finalmente se decantaba por preguntarle a él precisamente. No sabía el porqué de la antipatía de la mujer. Pero cada vez que se refería hacia él podía dilucidar eso. Quizás ella estaba enterada de algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo por parte del Yagami. Quizás lo que escuchaba por parte de sus compañeros de clases era cierto. Lo desconocía ciertamente. Aun así, era motivo suficiente para preguntarle a Rias y obtener más información. No era normal ver a alguien con tan mala fama e inclusive ganada en tan solo dos días, que hasta incluso los profesores parecían estar al tanto de ello.

De todas formas, Koneko decidió pasar su mirada de la profesora al Yagami constantemente. Escuchando como él respondía lo que veía en el pizarrón. Y presenciando como la profesora aunque lentamente, dejaba de lado su ceño fruncido, para dar asentimientos con su cabeza en conformidad ante lo que oía, durante cada segundo que pasaba.

—…así que tiene razón, no es tan difícil— termino Iori, desviando su atención con sumo aburrimiento hacia la ventana y pensando cuanto faltaría para que terminen las clases de hoy. Su parpados le estaba jugando una muy mala ante su deseo de dormir correspondientemente.

—¡Excelente, muy bien, muy bien! — bramo con suma alegría la profesora de matemática. Lo cierto, es que estaba comenzando a dudar de los rumores sobre él. Pues fue el único que la escucho durante toda la clase. Claro que, se la pasaba mirando la ventana, detalle que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero al fin y al cabo era el único que le respondía sin ningún tipo de fallas —Por favor Yagami, pase— expreso entusiasmada la mujer extendiendo su brazo con la tiza en mano, esperando que el de cabellos rojos se levantara de su lugar y comience a escribir su excelente resolución en donde correspondía.

Fue entonces que una sonrisa mental apareció en la mente de Koneko, ante la idea que se le vino en mente. Mientras observaba al de cabellos rojos acercarse a paso lento hacia el pizarrón para escribir su respuesta con una mueca de fastidio.

Ella pudo haber escuchado muchas cosas entre lo susurros, como que era un delincuente, un maltratador, maleducado, un rebelde y esto que aquello. Lo cual desconocía si era verdad, pues la única información que le dio Rias es que no era un humano normal. Y que la fuente de energía que invadió a la academia hace tan solo un día atrás era perteneciente a Iori. Pero fuera de eso, poco y nada sabía. Hasta ahora claro.

Puede que lo tacharan como delincuente sus compañeros de clase, pero para su opinión personal, vaya delincuente aplicado e inteligente era el sujeto malhumorado de cabellos rojos. Siendo precisamente eso, la oportunidad que encontró para poder entablar una conversación con él. Tan solo debía pedirle que la ayudara un poco con la clase del día hoy. Después de todo realmente necesitaría una pequeña ayuda. Pues se perdió la mayor parte de lo que dio la profesora, gracias a estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

Lo único que debía hacer es esperar el inicio del segundo y a su vez ultimo recreo. Antes de iniciar su plan. Solo esperaba conseguir algo. Es que, lamentablemente algo mejor no se le ocurrió y no sabría que más podría hacer.

 **######**

Yumie no estaba muy segura de que esta academia fuera un lugar seguro. Pandora, su hermana mayor le había dicho que actuara con tranquilidad. Y que nada malo sucedería. Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente como ocultar su poder.

No obstante, había seria razones por el cual le era sumamente difícil mantener su calma. Sabia donde estaba su hermana en este momento. Y con quienes estaba precisamente. No paso por tanto entrenamiento como para no darse cuenta que el aula de tercer año, donde su hermana tendría clases había por lo menos tres demonios. Es más, quería pensar que con suerte no serían más. Ya que, a pesar de confiar en las habilidades de Pandora. Aun así, no podía evitar tener miedo. ¿Y si esas demonios acoso tenían alguna relación con Katerea Leviathan, la asesina de su madre? -No, debía mantener la calma. Todo saldría bien mientras se mantengan ocultando su fuerte energía humana, ¿no? –

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —

La chica parpadeo varias veces antes de olvidar, al menos por el momento sus temores, cuando observo al muchacho sentado a su costado.

—Si, Issei…es-toy bien—

—No lo pareces…— expreso alzando ambas cejas el castaño. No siendo por una vez en su vida un despiadado pervertido como normalmente lo era.

Aunque había buenas razones para no serlo. incluso cualquier lo haría en su lugar. Pues estaba en riesgo su salud o más bien parte preciadas de su físico, si llegaba a hacer alguna tontería.

Pero para dejar en claro, la cuestión se remonta a primeras hora del día en la academia. Momento en que él estaba sumamente alegre por la fortuna de encontrar el día ayer, no solo un club, sino también un club con dos bellezas como integrantes, Murayama y Pandora, aunque debía admitir que, si pensaba en esta última, se le hacía agua en la boca, sí, todo un baboso el joven muchacho. -en ese momento, claro-

Obviamente para Issei, el haber conseguido tal hazaña –Bueno, así lo consideraba él- resulto ser un motivo más que suficiente para presumirlo. Y no había mejor forma que, mostrarles a sus amigos las hermosas chicas con quienes trabajaría. Bueno, en realidad solo tendría que buscar a Pandora. A Murayama ya la conocía desde el año pasado, al igual que sus dolorosos golpes.

Siendo este el motivo por el que emprendió marcha con suma diversión, en busca de la bella mujer gótica ante la confusión de Matsuma y Motohama -que no le creían en lo mas mínimo sus afirmaciones-. Resultando ser una labor fácil. Pues todos los alumnos estaban en el patio en espera del pequeño acto por ser el día en que iniciaran las clases.

Realmente fue muy gratificante el verla, junto a una chica con estilo similar y a Murayama charlando con ellas dos. De hecho, hasta se ilusiono en pensar que probablemente iría a segundo año junto con él. Aunque también podía ser probable que iría a la división C, en donde estaba Murayama. Por algo estaba la aludida con ambas.

De cualquier manera, lo siguiente que hizo en ese momento es ir hacia donde estaban la tres, con toda la confianza del mundo y una sonrisa descarada para la incredulidad de sus amigos, en busca de saludar a las chicas y demostrarles que decía toda la verdad sobre que trabajaría con ellas o más bien con dos de las tres presentes.

Razón por el que logro enterarse de cosas importantes. La primera es que la bella chica situada al lado de Pandora, de un aspecto gótica similar a la mencionada resultaba ser la hermana menor y por si no fuera poco también estaría en el club de música. Razón por la que casi chillo de emoción en ese momento. Claro que, debió contenerse de hacerlo, porque no solo sería ridículo, sino también estúpido. Lo segundo, aunque esto lo considero muy malo. Es que Pandora esta en tercer año de la división A, lo cual significaba que iría con las chicas y el idiota más popular de la academia. Rias, Akeno y Kiba. A decir verdad, por las dos primeras, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero ¡diablos! sí que le molestaba por Kiba, todas babeaban por él. Y tercero e último, supo algo que pudo considerarlo sumamente afortunado para él, pero ciertos acontecimientos, como una amenaza que hasta ahora no puede olvidar. Termino por no ser tan bueno como imagino.

Yumie, la hermana menor de Pandora, resultaba estar en su misma división. Festejo mental que no pudo hacerlo cuando Murayama, tuvo la grandiosa idea de decirle que él es un pervertido y que debería tener cuidado. Causando que todo se arruinara de muy mala manera. El hecho es que, sorpresivamente Pandora lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo alejo de su hermana como también de Murayama a un lugar bastante distanciado de aquello dos…

¡Y por todos los cielos aun recordaba lo que le dijo y lo escalofriante que fue esa mujer!

 _—_ _Intentas algo con ella y te castro—_

No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, pero sin lugar a dudas esta vez fue muy terrorífico. Incluso más que ver a Murayama dispuesto a golpearlo. Poco sabia Issei que Pandora libero una muy pequeña parte de su poder, para poner más énfasis en su amenaza.

La cuestión es que, el castaño se lo tomo muy en serio. Por ende, actualmente estaba sentado al lado de Yumie portándose lo mejor posible. Tratando de que nadie la molestara. E inclusive viéndose con la difícil tarea de lograr mantener a sus dos amigos alejados de ella. Por alguna razón sentía que por cualquiera motivo Pandora lo culparía a él. Y como de verdad no quería ser castrado -Pandora sonó demasiado dispuesta a hacerlo- Estaba en modo súper guardaespaldas esperando que el timbre sonara rápidamente, así se relajada un poco de desprender tanta amabilidad.

Hasta que sonó lo que tanto anhelaba y alzo sus brazos al aire con emoción.

—¡Si, al fin! —

—Hyodo ¿qué significa ello? — bramo la profesora de historia molesta.

—Uh…— rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa exclamación no fue muy inteligente.

 **######**

Finalmente, sonó el timbre. Y para su suerte, Koneko, había notado que no salió del aula o al menos eso pensaba. Por lo que giro simuladamente desde su asiento, solo para asegurarse ante sus dudas. Notándolo tal como imaginaba al fondo de la sala sentado al lado de la ventana, ¿durmiendo? Eso…bueno, eso sí que fue inesperado.

Honestamente, no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. En cierta forma, temía que ello arruine su plan. Desconocía como podía reaccionar aquel extraño humano. Aun así, debía intentarlo. Cuanto más rápido haga esto, más rápido saldría de esta situación que se comprometió a cumplir, aunque tuviera éxito o no.

Camino lentamente hacia el humano de cabellos rojos, pensando en cómo iniciaría esto. Mientras buscaba parecer lo más amigable posible. Tarea que requería mucho esfuerzo para alguien que normalmente, no suele denotar ningún tipo de emociones.

—Disculpa…— Expreso, esperando cualquier respuesta. Lo cual no hubo durante algunos segundos. ¿De verdad estaba durmiendo? —Ejem hm…¿hola?— volvió a hablar la pequeña demonio, alzando un poco su voz. Notando como el Yagami abrió sus ojos con desgano, pero frunciendo el ceño para ver quien se atrevió o molestarlo. ¿Es que acaso no podían dejarlo un minuto en paz?

Y observo a la pequeña chica de cabellos plateados que se acercó a su lado con una hoja en mano. Clavando sus ojos rojizos en ella, para luego atinar a inspeccionarla descaradamente de arriba, abajo. Enfocándose principalmente en la energía que provenía de ella.

—(Vaya… ¿Por qué no me extraña?)— se cuestionó mentalmente, al descubrir que se trataba de otro demonio más. A decir verdad, estaba comenzando a pensar que lo hacían apropósito. De cualquier manera, no podía negar que le causó cierta confusión, podía darse cuenta que era un demonio, pero a su vez que era algo más. La energía que provenía de la pequeña chica era particular a comparación de los demás que conoció para su desgracia –bueno, así lo pensaba él- Aun asi —¿Qué quieres? — cuestiono de mala gana a fin de cuenta.

—Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con lo que dimos hoy en matemáticas y…bueno eso— termino como pudo, Koneko. Tratando apestosamente de ser lo más agradable posible. Pero al ver mirada del sujeto de cabellos rojo supo que no logro. Aunque ella misma debió aceptarlo con ligera molestia ¡¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?! ¡No era buena para esto!

Yagami sabía que podía decirle con suma facilidad que se pierda y lo deje en paz. En realidad, quería hacer ello. Pero la circunstancia por la cuales paso este día. El regaño de Mavis. La provocación de Tsubaki con delatarlo ante la profesora por la herida que le causo en su muñeca. Lo llevo a simplemente a contenerse y tratar de ser lo más cordial con la enana enfrente suyo.

—¡Bien, dame eso! — bramo. Ok, probablemente no fue tan cordial como hubiese deseado, pero le dejo en claro que la ayudaría. Eso era lo que importaba ¿no?

—Espera… ¿qué? — Atino a decir Koneko más que sorprendida e ignorando la manera en que le pidió la hoja. Realmente estaba segura la iba a mandar al diablo.

—No tengo todo el día— expreso rápidamente Iori, sin paciencia. Con ganas de hacer esto rápido para poder volver a su respectiva siesta, aunque fuera solo minutos.

—Oh si— se apresuró a decir la pequeña dejando su hoja en su pupitre. Antes de dirigirse a buscar una silla cualquiera y traerla hacia donde estaba él. Para tomar asiento a su lado. Quedando de esta forma en un rotundo e incómodo silencio. Sin saber que decirle para iniciar una conversación. Además de dudosa por lo que sucedida. Es decir, ¿no se suponía que él debía preguntarle cuál era su problema? Por qué ante sus ojos lo únicos que estaba viendo es al de cabellos rojos, escribir incesantemente sobre la hoja que le dio, como si quiera sacársela de encima rápidamente —Disculpa…de hecho, me gustaría que me expliques como resolver, no que…—

—No estoy colocando las respuestas, solo te hago una pequeña guía después lo resolverás tu— corto el Yagami con el ceño fruncido y concentrado.

Finalmente, Koneko se frustró al darse cuenta que simplemente no estaba yendo a ningún lado. Y eventualmente apareció su verdadera forma de ser ante lo cansada que se estaba volviendo tratar este asunto. Por lo que observo con seriedad al de cabellos rojos.

—Sabes, aunque es cierto que necesito ayuda. En realidad, mi objetivo es obtener respuestas sobre quien eres y porque siendo un humano eres tan fuerte—

Iori dejo de escribir y alzo una ceja con diversión por escuchar cómo cambio el tono de la pequeña. ¿Acaso pretendía asustarlo?

—¿Y si me niego? — afirmo con calma. Notando como la pequeña chica lo observaba con suma seriedad. Totalmente distante a como se había presentado.

—Bueno…pues entonces…— y Koneko comenzó a desprender su poder demoniaco a enormes cantidades. Causando que las sillas, al igual que las mesas comenzaran a temblar ligeramente. Sin embargo, lejos de notar nervios en él o de verse intimidado por su poder demoniaco. Solo noto que Iori se reclino en su asiento con seriedad, para luego observarla.

—Son realmente molestos ustedes— fue lo único que atino a mencionar el Yagami. Concluyendo que probablemente lo dejarían en paz si les daba las respuestas que tanto querían —Bien, pregunta de una vez antes de que me arrepienta, pero solo diré lo necesario—

La pequeña Nekomata parpadeo varias veces con suma incredulidad. Se dio cuenta que el liberar su poder ni si quiera lo mello. Estaba realmente calmo. Sin embargo, lo había logrado, en contra de todo lo que imaginaba, pudo hacerlo. De verdad, obtendría información y de una manera fácil.

—Bueno, eh… ¿realmente eres humano? — inicio, no sabiendo muy bien por donde empezar. No es que como si Rias le haya entregado una serie de cuestionarios, después de todo. Aun así, le pareció la pregunta más sensata. Ya que ella por su parte, no podía creer, ni entender como un humano puede tener tanto poder bruto, al punto que su energía pueda colmar todo un instituto. De hecho, ni ella podía hacer eso. Simplemente libero su poder demoniaco anteriormente a sabiendas del riesgo en que podría encontrarse.

Además, y esto había que dejarlo muy en claro, porque sin lugar a dudas la ponía muy nerviosa. Si él le daba respuestas tan fácilmente, significaba que ni si quiera les consideraba amenaza. Que realmente confiaba en su propio poder o peor aún, que tenga más poder de lo que libero.

Inconscientemente Koneko trago saliva. Ahora entendía porque desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo primero que sintió fue una terrible mala sensación.

Él era peligroso.


End file.
